


Sweet Tempation

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Chad, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Jared is fourteen years old, Jensen is thirty six years old, M/M, New tags will be added, Switching, Top Chris, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has watched JT grow up. Living across the street from the Padalecki family for the past ten years means that he watched the little boy go off for his first day of kindergarden and has had many a ball come sailing into his yard. But when did the pudgy little tyke turn into twink heaven with dimples and hip bones that just begged to be licked. No doubt about it, the boy was very tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Underage and a large age difference! Jared is fourteen, Jensen is thirty six but all encounters are completely consensual. Please read the tags and don't continue if you wont like what you find.
> 
> I own no-one and nothing and none of this would ever actually happen outside of my filthydirtywrong imagination.
> 
> As usual I love kudos, and comments?...well they are just darn swell :)
> 
> xoxo

 

 

JENSEN

 

Dimples! The kid had fucking dimples to top off those stunning cheekbones and eyes that changed colour so often it was hard to keep up.

"Hey Mr Ackles!" The boy pushed dark sweaty bangs from his face as he waved across the street to Jensen, who lifted his hand in a weak greeting before hurrying back inside his own house.

He had moved in across from the Padalecki's ten years ago when their youngest son was a chubby cheeked little boy that was learning to ride his tricycle and who knocked on Jensen's door on Halloween dressed as a pumpkin, his face covered in orange paint and a bucket of candy clutched between his small fingers. "Twick or Tweet Mr Ankle Sir." The little boy hadn't been able to pronounce Jensen's surname and Jensen remembered wondering how he got on saying his own last name. Jensen had been twenty six then, still pretty fresh faced and having just bought his own home with the money his parents had left him in their will.

Jensen peaked out of his front window just as Jared slipped off his plaid overshirt to reveal a slightly sweaty vest beneath. He tugged up loose jeans that were sliding beneath sharp hipbones that Jensen desperately wanted to lick and suck on. Jen ran his tongue over his dry lips as Jared started to push the lawn mower again, the lean muscles in his young shoulders flexing. Jensen heard a squeak and glanced behind him into the room before realising that it was he who had made the noise. Taking a step back from the window he ran a hand through his short fair hair. When had chubby JT turned into the jailbait twink that Jensen didn't dare to be around just in case he popped a boner.

 _And when did you turn into a dirty old man Jensen Ackles?_ He asked himself.

 

The day was incredibly hot, even for the end of June in Texas and since he clearly couldn't risk sitting in his front garden for fear of ogling his teen neighbour Jensen poured himself a lemonade, adding lots of ice, picked his book up and went to sit in his back garden under the shade of the large sun umbrella on his deck. Since he was now shaded and didn't have to worry about the sun giving him even more freckles, he took off his t-shirt and threw in on the chair next to him.

He had been engrossed in his book for quite a while when a quiet cough drew his attention. he looked up to see the star of his filthy dreams stood just inside the gate. "I knocked Mr Ackles but there was no answer."

"Oh, yeah, I was..reading." Jensen waved his book in the air to prove his words and Jared grinned. _Oh God those fucking dimples!_   "What can I do for you JT?"

For a second it seemed as though the boy's gaze was fixed on Jensen's chest but then he realised he was probably looking at the book he was still holding. Their eyes met again and for now the teenager's were blue and gold but that would soon change.

"Actually I prefer Jared or Jay now Sir. I'm not a little kid anymore."

 _No, you definitely aren't!_ Jensen looked up at the boy who would have been tall for a grown man let alone for his fourteen years. "Sorry, Jared. Did you want something?" Jensen put his book down and tugged his t-shirt back over his head as he stood up.

"What? Oh...erm..." The boy flustered. "Yeah. I've finished our lawn and I wondered if you'd like me to do yours for you?"

Jen smiled at the boy's shyness. "That's very kind of you Jared, but I'm not so old yet that I can't mow my own lawn."

Jared blushed. "No, I didn't mean...I mean, you're not old at all! I just thought while I have the mower out I could..." He kicked his sneakers against the wooden flooring and shrugged.

"Ok, sure. You can mow my lawn. That'd be great." The grin was back on the kid's face, his dimples so deep that Jensen figured they had to hurt his cheeks.

"Cool. I'll get right on it then." Before he disappeared through he gate Jensen got a glimpse of a firm round ass, he gulped when he realised the kid's jeans had fallen low again revealing two more dimples, these ones above each of Jared's ass cheeks, and he could also make out the top of his ass crack. Damn! he was gonna have to buy this boy a belt!...No, of course he wasn't... Cos he figured just looking at Jared couldn't hurt, and maybe it was ok that he'd been Jen's number one jerk off fantasy for the last couple of months. It's not like he was gonna touch right? Right?

He picked up his glass which contained mostly warm water now and went into the kitchen. He busied himself stacking the dishwasher then sat at the table and went through some paperwork for a meeting at his office on Monday morning. Around forty minutes later his phone rang at exactly the same time the front door knocked. He answered the call as he padded barefoot down the hallway. "Hello?"

"Hey dorkface!"

Jensen chuckled. "You know I'm technically your boss Felicia, you shouldn't talk to me like that." He opened the door to Jared and held up one finger before pointing to the phone at his ear, the implication being that he would just be a minute. Jared nodded.

"Yeah well, you're my bestie and we aren't at work at the minute." Felicia was saying.

"Was there a reason for this call or did you just want to insult me?" Jensen glanced up at Jared. his eyes automatically following a bead of sweat that was rolling down the brunette boy's long throat.

"Ok, well I wondered if you were busy tonight Mr grumpy pants?"

The bead of perspiration had made it to the top of Jared's vest and Jensen averted his eyes as the boy subconsciously rubbed at his throat.

"I'm free tonight 'Licia so get to the point."

"Double date baby! Me and Alaina, you and Chris."

"Double date?" Jensen said dubiously. "And who the hell is Chris?" he frowned and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Jared for keeping him waiting. The teenager just smiled politely.

"He works with Al at the coffee shop. Please say you'll come! He's really hot Jen, like super hot!"

Jensen sighed. "Ok, I'll come on your stupid double date, but Chris better be hot, like with a cherry on top!"

He saw Jared frowning. It must be because Jensen was taking so long on the phone. "I gotta go 'Licia. Just text me the time and place ok?...Yeah bye." He hung up. "I'm so sorry about that." He apologised to Jared.

The teenager shrugged. "No problem, Just wanted you to know that I've finished."

"That's great Jay, thankyou." He pulled a twenty from the pocket of his jeans and held it out to the teenager.

"No, that's ok Mr Ackles. I don't want you to pay me."

"Don't be silly." Jensen pressed the bill into Jared's warm palm, for a split second they appeared to be holding hands until Jensen pulled his hand back quickly.

Jared smiled shyly and pushed the money into his own pocket, the action pushed the front of his jeans down an inch or two and Jensen saw a thin trail of dark hair between navel and waistband. Fuck! He was chubbing up...he needed to get rid of the boy!

"Well, thanks again Jared. I'd better go now." He smiled but it must have come across as more of a grimace because Jared frowned again. _Please don't let him have noticed the tent in my jeans..._ Jensen mentally pleaded.

"Yeah of course. You have a _date_ to get ready for." He'd never heard the kid sound so surly before.

"Uh huh. For some reason my friend Felicia thinks I can't cope as a single man." Jensen shoved his hands into his front pockets to hide the bulge. He saw one of the boy's eyebrows shoot up.

"I'll let you go then Mr Ackles and..thanks again." He patted the pocket he had put the money in. Jensen just nodded and shut the door as Jared walked away.

He turned and rested his back against the door. Taking his hands from his pockets he palmed his half hard cock. Maybe a date was just the thing he needed to take his mind off of jailbait Jared.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

JARED

 

Jared was looking out of his bedroom window when his neighbour left his house at twenty past seven that evening. The man wore a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Jared could see the swell of his biceps and the curve of his ass as he slid into his old but well cared for Chevy. He'd learnt three things that day about the man he'd been crushing on for as long as he could remember.

1.  He was generous.

2.  He was still single (not counting his date with _Chris_ obviously)

3.  He had a rockin' body, all six pack abs and hard pecs.

 

The teen's cock twitched in his boxers and he rubbed over it lightly. Why couldn't he be like twenty one...eighteen even...and a girl! Then he could ask the sexy, freckled blonde on a date. Instead some bitch called Chris was gonna be batting her fake eyelashes at him and shoving her tits, _probably fake too,_ in his face. He squeezed his cock a little as he imagined Mr Ackles turning down the bimbo's advances and turning to him instead, pulling him against his firm body roughly and kissing him hard and dirty. Jared groaned as his, now very hard, cock pushed against the material of his boxers. He watched the big black car pull away and went to flick the lock on his bedroom door before going over to his bed. Taking his underwear off he rummaged in his bedside drawer and found the half empty tube of lube he'd hidden there. He lay down and pushed his t-shirt under his chin so he could drag a thumb over his nipple. He bit down on his bottom lip as he repeated the action giving his balls a soft tug at the same time. He quickly squeezed some of the lube into his palm and rubbed his fingers against it to warm it up. He didn't have time to tease himself any more so he just wrapped his hand around his hardness. Jared knew he towered above his schoolmates in height but he was well developed in other areas for a boy his age too and his big dick was heavy in his hand. He closed his eyes and suddenly it was Mr Ackles' hand stroking his cock, thumb dragging through pre-cum leaking from the slit. Jared let a quiet moan escape his lips as he jerked himself a little faster and tightened his grip. "Jensen!" he whispered. He'd never dare call the man by his given name to his face, only in his jerk off fantasies. He pinched his nipple and twisted his hand over the red head of his cock. His balls tightened as fantasy Jensen licked up Jared's neck and muttered gruffly in his ear _"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Jay..."_ His hips thrust up and he bit back a loud moan as he came.

It was just gone midnight when he heard the rumble of the engine, Jensen's car made an unmistakable noise. He was tempted to get out of bed, just to see if Mr Ackles was alone, but part of him didn't want to know so he stayed put under his covers and drifted off to sleep a short while later.

 

Ten am Sunday morning found Jared sat on the porch steps of his house, his earphones plugged into his phone as he scrolled through music videos. Movement from across the street caught his attention. Mr Ackles front door had opened but instaed of the tall blonde a short stocky man with thick, shoulder length hair the colour of chocolate came out. He was wearing a short sleeved button down and jeans that stretched unbelievably tightly over muscular thighs. When a mini cab pulled up Jared could see Mr Ackles in the doorway, his blonde hair sleep mussed, his torso naked again and a pair of pyjama bottoms hung lazily from his hips. He waved goodbye as the man climbed into the cab.

Jared had seen quite a few of his neighbours friends come and go, a couple of red- headed ladies who appeared to be a couple were the most frequent visitors, but this guy was new. Jay was still pondering on the identity of the good looking man when beautiful wide eyes met his. He could see the exact shade of apple green even from this distance and it sent a tingle up his spine. Wait, was Mr Ackles blushing? The older neighbour nodded a swift hello to Jared then quickly disappeared inside.

Well, Jared thought, at least his date with the Chris girl couldn't have gone very well if his friend had stayed over instead.

 

 

JENSEN

 

He closed the door behind Chris and went to pour himself a second cup of coffee. Why did Jared have to be sitting right there! What was he supposed to say? _Good morning Jared, this is the man I had sex with last night to try and get the idea of fucking you out of my head._

He'd had a good night despite not really wanting to go, he'd enjoyed himself but then he usually did when he was with Felicia and Al. Felicia had been right too, Chris _was_ hot, very hot and he was funny and smart, he also had great taste in music. Jensen knew within the first half an hour of the double date that Chris was into him so when Jensen had invited him back to his place for _coffee_ he hadn't been surprised when the guy leapt at the idea. So, they'd fucked, and it was good, despite Chris insisting that he only topped and since Jen was a switch he didn't mind too much, even though he had really wanted to get his cock in somewhere tight and hot, _preferably the neighbour boy but Chris' ass would have done..._

Jensen scratched his stomach and yawned. he hadn't slept well despite a pretty good orgasm. He wasn't used to sharing his bed but Chris had passed out immediately after sex and Jensen was just too nice a guy to wake him up and send him away. It wasn't as though the man snored or anything, Jen just preferred the bed to himself.

He took his mug of coffee upstairs and stood it on his bedside table while he went for a shower. Passing the bedroom window, he could see Jared still sitting there, nodding along to whatever music he was listening to. The t-shirt he was wearing probably fit him last year but the boy's shoulders and chest had broadened so it was now obscenely tight. Jensen's cock throbbed when the boy stretched, his newly chiselled stomach on display as the tiny shirt rode up.

Chris had wanted round two when he woke up but Jensen had complained of being too sore, which he wasn't, so he'd sucked the guy off instead then jerked off onto his chest. But that was two hours ago and just the sight of his young neighbour had Jensen hard and aching. He slipped a hand into the elasticated waist of his sleep pants. _Shit...this is so wrong! It's one thing to imagine the boy when you do this it is totally another to actually be looking at him...._ He shut the thought down as he began to stroke slowly over the thick shaft of his cock. Keeping his eyes on Jared he pushed his pants down his thighs with his other hand, knowing that no-one could see him behind the angle of his blinds. A huge amount of pre-cum was bubbling from the slit of his rock hard cock and rolling down the bulbous head and shaft making Jensen's stroking slicker. He grabbed himself more firmly and tugged hard a couple of times, a moan falling from his lips. Jared had tipped his face towards the sun, his cupid's bow lips slightly parted, his eyes closed. "Fuck!" Jen muttered rolling his tightening balls in his palm. He wrapped his fist over the head of his cock and pumped it quickly over the sensitive lip, he was close already and then, just like Jensen's own private 'Diet Coke guy ad' Jared stood up and slowly peeled the t-shirt up his firm young body and over his head, his lean muscles flexing and rippling as motes of sunlight travelled over him.

That was when Jensen came, hard and fast and grunting "Jared!". His knees almost gave way as cum spilled hot and thick over his fist and spattered onto the blinds that hid him. As if he had been waiting for Jensen to finish the fourteen year old smiled to himself and went back inside. Looking down at the mess he had made Jensen sighed deeply. "I am SO going to hell..."

He didn't see Jared for the rest of the day but he did receive a text from Chris saying that he'd really enjoyed himself and would Jensen like to go out again some time, maybe next weekend? He'd replied that he'd had a good time too but that he wasn't sure if he was free next weekend and that he'd let Chris know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the man again but on the plus side he was sexy, fun... _and LEGAL._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!
> 
> Have just found out that Jensen has confirmed for Asylum 16 and I'm freaking the fuck out people! My first con and I get to meet JENSEN ACKLES!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So anyway, please excuse the huge amount of errors you are bound to find in this chapter cos my hands are shaking so bad I can hardly type! 
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! sorry, just getting it out of my system

 

 

JENSEN

 

On Monday morning Jensen got up at eight o'clock. He showered and had a quick breakfast of cereal and coffee then dressed in a dark grey suit, white dress shirt and the emerald green tie that he'd been told brought out the colour of his eyes. He was just starting the Impala up when, in his rear view mirror, he saw Jared bolt out of his front door. The boy's school blazer was half hanging off and he was struggling with his tie whilst trying to eat a pop tart. He loped quickly down the sidewalk on long legs and giving up on the tie for now he shoved it into his trouser pocket in favour of putting his other arm into the sleeve of his blazer. Jensen sighed. He could not be a complete ass and drive straight by the kid so he shouted out of the car window. "Jared!" The boy turned and fixed his eyes, hazel today, on Jensen. "You need a ride to school?"

"That would be so great!...if it's not too much trouble. I'm really late."

Jensen smiled warmly. "Jump in."

 

 

JARED

 

He didn't know if he should talk but all he could think about when he looked at Mr Ackles was how sexy he looked in his suit and if the car's backseat would be big enough for the older man to bend him over and fuck him stupid. Fortunately Jensen broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"Yeah, I mean no, no I don't mind." He saw Mr Ackles smirk and thought he must have sounded like a complete moron. He watched as the man pushed an old cassette tape into an even older stereo system. The car was instantly filled with the sweet sound of a guitar intro to one of Jared's favourite songs and he couldn't help but tap his foot along. "Man, this track is awesome!"

Jensen glanced over at him in surprise. "You like this?"

Grinning Jared nodded, the longer hair falling over his face. "Classic rock rules!" Mr Ackles was grinning back at him. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just didn't expect a kid your age to have good taste in music."

They pulled up outside the school as Jared replied firmly "I've told you, I'm not a kid."

 

 

JENSEN

 

In that split second, Jared looked like sin personified, in his school uniform and chewing on his bottom lip. It took all of Jensen's will power not to drag the boy across the seat and kiss him until his lips were swollen. He raised his eyes from Jared's mouth and met his eyes instead. The look was intense, almost like Jared was thinking exactly the same thing as he was. The teen flicked his tongue out over his lips and whether it was intentional or not Jen was glad his suit pants were loose fitting cos 'not so little Jensen' was standing right up again.

"Umm, well, here we are." Jensen's throat was dry as he turned his head to indicate the school building.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jared swung his legs out of the car and Jensen pinpointed that moment as the exact time he went insane. He must have gone mad because there was no other explanation for what he said.

"Jay? I've got a lot of classic albums on vinyl. You should come over some time and have a look."

The smile that slowly spread from ear to ear on the teenager's face was beautiful and a whole bunch of butterflies took wing in Jensen's stomach. "That'd be great Mr Ackles."

"Cool. Oh and Jared? Call me Jensen..Jen is fine too, okay?"

Impossibly, the smile got wider and those dimples were going to be the death of Jensen, he was sure of it! "Ok...Jensen."

 

The meeting had gone well, even if he had been slightly distracted and once or twice Felicia's boot had made sharp contact with his shin under the table as she gave him her stern ' what the hell is up with you?' look.

He'd been home for about forty minutes and was just stepping out of the shower when he heard his door knock. Paying no mind to the fact that he was clad in a tiny towel which was wrapped loosely around his waist, he padded down the stairs and opened the door.

 

JARED

 

"Hey Je..." The words stuck in his throat. He had said the man's name out loud over and over in his bedroom to hear how it sounded on his lips but he couldn't get it out now because the man was stood there, naked but for a small scrap of cloth. Water droplets glistening on his shoulders and chest and wet hair clinging to his forehead. Jared was instantly hard and in the tight jeans he was wearing all the older man had to do was look down for a second and he would see how turned on Jared was.

"Are you ok Jay?"

"Umm yeah." _I just wanna wanna run my tongue over your body and lick up those drops of water._ " I just came over to ask when would be a good time to look through those albums you mentioned?" _Oh God, am I staring at his nipples...I think I'm staring at his nipples_.

"Oh yeah, hey just gimme a minute to throw some clothes on and we can do it now." The door was opened wider, inviting Jared inside.

 _Shit!_ His erection was still raging and as much as he wanted to be around Jensen he had hoped to get home quickly to take care of it. But who knew when Jensen would offer to spend time with him again? "Ok, thanks." He stepped inside.

Jensen turned to go upstairs and Jay's eyes roamed over his broad muscular back, his shoulders covered in a thin layer of freckles. Gorgeous, slightly bowed legs with soft looking golden hairs and that ass! Jesus that ass! Jared actually found himself leaning forward to see if he could get a glimpse underneath the towel as the fair haired man walked up the stairs. _Great..I'm a pervert!_

 

Two hours later he and Jen were sat on the floor in the middle of the front room, piles of vinyl records stacked neatly around them. They'd played a few on the old turn table Jensen had whilst eating Chinese food they'd had delivered. "Jensen, these are incredible!" Jared enthused as he managed to shift another inch closer to the gorgeous blonde.

Jensen beamed a wide, perfectly white smile. "Thanks, I think it's a pretty good  collection."

With their shoulders brushing as their backs rested against the sofa, Jared gazed at Jensen and wondered what it would be like to spend many nights like this, cuddled up together listening to music or watching tv. As though he could feel the teen's eyes on him Jensen looked up. Their faces were now so close that Jared could clearly see each individual freckle on the blonde's nose and cheek bones. Letting his automatic reactions take over the brunette boy leant forward and slid his thin lips over Jensen's full, soft ones.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

JENSEN

 

It took a second to register that Jared was kissing him. His initial reaction of _Oh God yes!_ turned to _Shit..this can't be happening!_   But he still couldn't bring himself to push the boy away. Though he was clearly inexperienced Jared's kiss felt...right, and when the youngster moaned quietly against Jen's lips he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled their chests together. He slid his tongue between Jared's lips, one hand holding the back of the boy's head, tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss, exploring every centimetre of Jared's mouth.

The kiss seemed to last forever but soon enough they had to breathe and when they broke apart Jared looked at him, his face flushed and his eyes dark with desire. Jensen leaned a little further away. What the hell was he doing? This boy, this kid, was fourteen! Young enough to be his son and yet Jensen was hard and aching and just knowing that Jared wanted this too was driving him crazy.

Jared must have seen the doubt cloud Jensen's eyes so he quickly swung a long leg over the older man, kneeling over him and resting his ass on Jen's thighs. "Please please don't stop!" Before Jen could say anything Jared kissed him again, hard and needy and Jensen gripped the boys hips tight. The teen broke the kiss and mumbled against the blonde man's lips, "Just please...pretend I'm a girl or something Jensen but...don't stop."

Now Jensen did push Jared away for a second. "What! Why the hell would I pretend you're a girl?"

The boy looked at Jen, searching his face. "I thought, well..."

"I'm gay Jared, I thought you knew...I don't want a girl." Jensen sighed.

Relief crossed Jay's face but then he frowned again. "But you do want me...don't you?"

Jensen surged up, his hands back on the young boy's bony hips, grinding up hard against his ass. "God help me I want you Jay! Want you so fucking much!" Their lips smashed together again, lips catching on teeth and tongues tangling together.

 

JARED

 

His cock was unbelievably hard and trapped uncomfortably along his thigh but he didn't want to move, couldn't break the kiss for fear of Jensen changing his mind. His breath hitched when he realised that big warm hands were shoving up his t-shirt and creating sparks under every inch of skin they touched. "Jensen...I...I need..." Jared gasped as the shirt was pulled over his head. Jensen's lips were suddenly on his jaw, his throat, his collarbone, kissing and sucking, biting into the tanned skin as his fingers held the boys slim hips tight enough to bruise.

"What do you need Jay?" Jen murmered against flesh so hot Jared thought he was burning up.

"You!" Jared's fingers dug into Jensen's shoulders, nails marking him even through his shirt. "I need you Jen!" He arched his back as the blonde bent his head a little and drew a bronze nipple between his teeth. It was too much for the fourteen year old to handle. He could feel Jensen's hard cock under his ass, pushing up against him and those hands were still caressing his body, stroking and teasing as the man's tongue did the same to his nipple. "Fuck! Fuck! Jensen I..I can't ...nnnggghhh!" Jared's body shuddered through his orgasm, he panted and his hips jerked against Jensen. It felt so so good but he wanted to cry with embarrassment. Like a typical teenager he had creamed his jeans and he'd been trying so hard to convince Jensen that he wasn't a kid! He squirmed, trying to pull away and get off of Jensen's lap but the man held him tight.

"What's wrong Jay?" He asked, his voice deep with lust.

Jared blinked his, now pale blue, eyes, desperately trying not to cry. "I...I...Jen I...came..."

"I know...and it was hot as fucking hell!" Jensen grinned.

 

JENSEN

 

He looked at the confusion and panic on the boy's face. "Jared, so hot that you are sensitive enough to come like that. Shit, you're a teenager, I could make you cum all night long." Jared blushed and buried his face in Jensen's neck. "You look so beautiful when you lose it Jay, your face...damn. Let me take you to bed." Jensen whispered into the boy's dark hair. _The way he figured it, he was probably already going to hell..._ Jared nodded and mumbled a quiet answer that he'd like that. He stood up and moved to the side so that Jensen could get up from the floor. Once on his feet he took the boy's hand and lead him up the stairs. When they reached his room Jensen moved behind Jay and began to kiss a line from shoulder to shoulder across the teen's back. He reached around and unfastened Jared's jeans and pushed them down his legs. He lifted each foot to slip off the pants and his socks. When Jensen stood back up he tugged off his own shirt and pressed his bare torso to Jay's back. He could feel the boy trembling again. "Do you want to stop Jared. Just tell me and I will."

"No!" Jared's voice was broken with lust and panic at the idea of Jensen just walking away. "No, don't want you to stop."

Jensen smiled. "I wanna show you something, step forward to the window." Jared went and Jensen positioned him just to the right. "Can you see those marks on the blind just there?" Jared nodded. "That's where I came when I jerked off looking at you."

Jared turned his head to look at Jen. "Really? You jerked off to me?" Jensen nodded. "Fuck that's...wow!" Jared turned to look back at the small stains and then out of the window to the perfect view of his front porch. Jensen let his hand drift from the boys waist and found Jared hard again in his damp boxers. He jumped a little as Jen palmed him through the underwear and he could feel Jen's erection digging into his ass. Shit, he must have been hard for nearly an hour but he wasn't rushing Jared to do anything.

"Can I take these off you Jay? I wanna feel you, see you."

"Yes." Jared answered and closed his eyes as Jensen pushed the underwear around his ankles for him to step out of.

"Why are you're eyes closed sweetheart?" Jensen was in front of him now, pressing small kisses to the brunettes jawline and ear.

"I don't want to see your face if you're disappointed." Jared admitted so quietly that Jensen hardly heard him.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Jen commanded, his hands on either side of the teen's face. Jensen knew that when the boy obeyed all he saw was pure _want._ "You're fucking perfect Jared, how the hell could you think I'd be disappointed? He took one of the boy's hands and pressed it against his throbbing erection. Does that feel like I'm disappointed? I swear I'm trying so hard not to just throw you on my bed right now and fuck you until you scream my name."

The boy's free hand came up and dragged slowly over the muscled ridges of Jensen's chest and stomach, making the older man's breath hitch. Lips came forward to ghost over his and he felt warm breath against his skin as Jared whispered, "Don't stop yourself, do it..." He squeezed the hard dick under his hand.

"Jesus!" Jensen's eyes flickered shut and as a streak of white hot lust burst through his body. The next instant he was kissing Jared with pure passion and raw need. As the boy's fingers popped the buttons of Jen's fly he walked the naked teenager backwards towards the bed, still not breaking the feverish clash of teeth and tongues until Jared dropped onto the mattress. Jen quickly stripped out of his jeans and boxer briefs and as Jared pulled himself to the middle of the bed and lay back, Jensen crawled up over the boy's lithe body like a predator about to strike. Jared blinked up at him, his pupils blown so wide that no colour was visible. He spread his legs wide enough for Jensen to kneel between them. Jen's eyes roamed slowly over every inch of flesh on display, from the broadening shoulders to the boy's cock, which was long and thick where it lay twitching against his stomach, it's base nestled in dark curls.

 

JARED

 

He chewed on his lip again as Jensen hovered over him. He knew he didn't have a strong muscular body like Jensen's but he didn't think he looked too bad. No one else had ever seen him naked before though, maybe in the showers after gym but not like this, with his cock hard and his body needing to be touched. He knew he was a scrawny kid, he bet Jensen had had lovers with incredible bodies just like his own and suddenly Jared felt even more self conscious. "J...Jen?"

The man seemed to come out of his stupor and smiled at Jay. "Sorry sweetheart. It's just...you really are gorgeous and I still can't believe you want an old man like me. I mean look at you, this body, this cock...so fucking sexy!"

Jared sat up and threw his arms around Jensen's neck then lay back again, pulling the blonde down over him until their naked bodies were pressed together. "I want you, to fuck me, Mr Ackles." He was pretty sure it was the last two words that flipped the switch because suddenly rough hands were stroking, squeezing, grabbing at his shoulders, hips and thighs and Jensen's mouth seemed to everywhere at once, lips lingering on skin they had already moved on from. Lips were on his neck, then teeth were nibbling at his nipple again, making him moan. A slick tongue travelled down his flat stomach until Jensen's hot mouth was sucking on his hipbone which made him gasp and squirm. A trail of pre-cum leaked from his cock and he desperately wanted Jensen to touch him there. "Please!" he gasped, the fingers of his right hand twisting into the short fair hair of his lover, the other hand was shoved into the pillow beneath his head.

 

JENSEN

 

He grunted when he felt the sharp tug oh his hair, his hard cock bobbed against his stomach as he trailed a line of kitten licks and nips over Jay's slim hips. He moved to roll his tongue over the boy's sac and Jared's body jumped a couple of inches from the bed. Jensen had never had such a sensitive lover and he didn't know if it was just the boy's age or how Jared naturally was but Jensen loved it. He was pretty sure he'd never get enough of all those twitches and gasps that he drew from the gorgeous young man.

Jared was begging him not to tease anymore, telling him that he needed to feel Jensen inside him and the man nodded, he couldn't wait any longer either. It felt like he'd been hard for days and he needed for to feel Jared around him, but the boy still needed to be prepped. He leant over Jared to retrieve the lube from the drawer beside the bed and his cock dragged over the boy's thigh. "Shit!" he murmered. Maybe Jared wasn't the only over-sensitive one. He grabbed the lube and a condom and then ducked his head to kiss the teen firmly on the mouth. "You're sure?"

"Jensen please! I've never been more sure of anything."

Jensen nodded and knelt up to squeeze some lube onto his fingers. "Have you...done this to yourself...before?" He asked hesitantly. He was trying to distract Jared a little just in case it hurt but he did want to know.

"Yeah."  Jared answered as a thick finger stroked over his puckered hole.

"When was the last time?" Jensen watched as the boy's cock released another burst of pre-cum.

"S'morning...s'why I was late for school. I was...thinking about you,,,got me horny." Jared panted and tried to push against the still circling digit.

"Fuck that's so hot!" Jensen slowly sank his finger into Jared's hole and although it was tight it went in with relative ease.

"Oh,oh..." There was an almost blissful expression on the teenager's face as Jensen began to draw his finger back only to push it in deeper again. "More! Another one...please!"

Jensen grunted again as the slick heat now enveloped two of his thick fingers. His cock ached so much it hurt but if he touched himself now it would be over for him. It was clear that Jared felt the burn of being stretched properly when Jensen added his third finger but, as soon as the digits rubbed against his sweet spot he gasped and writhed. "Fuck yes! Oh God now! I'm ready Jensen please!"

"Yeah, I gotta get my cock inside you sweetheart." Jensen withdrew his fingers. "Roll over Jay, hands and knees for me." When Jared looked a little confused Jensen explained. "It hurts less that way for your first time. I want to make it as good as I can for you." Jared nodded and as he turned, Jensen rolled on the condom, gritting his teeth as he added extra lube, he was close to cumming already.

Jared's firm ass was presented to him and placing one hand on Jay's hip he took hold of himself with the other to run the head of his sheathed cock over the now puffy dark pink rim. "Ready Jay?" He could barely hold back but he needed to hear the boy say it one more time and, as if knowing exactly that, Jared told him;

"I'm so ready, I want you now Mr Ackles..."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to give shout outs to my girls: amandaevans07 and DarkSun .  
> Also to all of you who have commented : TinyDragon95, Mybadbrainday, apocolpseSue, coffeegirl118, trendykitty. MyAngel4ever and of course fic_luv82.
> 
> I know some of you have read my work before and I believe I've written requests for a couple of you and I wanted to say thanks for continuing to read and leave comments on my stories.
> 
> To those of you who are new to my writing I'd like to say thankyou for giving my work a chance and letting me know how I'm doing. 
> 
> I really appreciate each and every comment from y'all and hope you keep reading my little works of fantasy.
> 
> Devotedtodean
> 
> xoxo

 

 

JENSEN

 

"Fuck!..Jay, sweetheart, so tight!" Jen gasped. He was trying to move slowly but the way Jared's channel was gripping his cock was almost unbearable. He fought the urge to just sink hard and fast into the boy's ass because he really didn't want to hurt him. He could feel Jared trembling beneath him and once again he was hit by a wave of guilt. "Jared, just stay still baby, I'm gonna pull out and it's gonna sting."

"No! Don't you dare!" Jared cried out vehemently. "I can relax, I can. I want this so much Jensen. Please just... tell me what to do!"

Jensen took a deep breath as the teen looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes pleading with Jensen to fuck him. "Ok Jay. I need you to bear down, like you're trying to push me out. It'll work, trust me."

"I trust you." Jared closed his eyes and did as Jensen told him and when the blonde pushed forward slowly he sank deeper with more ease. Inch by fucking glorious inch Jared's ass accepted his cock until his whole length was fully encased. "Oh my God!" Jared gasped. "So fucking big!"

Jensen ran a hand down the boy's back comfortingly. "You did great sweetheart, real great. Now, just ...let me know when... when I can..aarrgghh fuck!" Jensen groaned as Jared flexed his ass around the thick dick, trying to get more comfortable but the pressure on Jen's already too sensitive cock was too much. "Christ! Jared I gotta move, gonna cum too quick, too fuckin' much..."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me! I wanna feel it deep Jensen." Jared moaned and pushed his ass back onto Jensen's cock.

Growling loudly Jensen gripped too tightly to the boy's hips, _fuck, he loved those bony hips!_ He pulled back, almost completely out and then thrust forward. "Fuck Jay...so good." He was  gonna cum too quickly to build up any kind of rhythm, he just needed to be as deep inside Jared as he could get. He dropped his chest to Jay's back and took hold of the boy's straining erection. As he snapped his hips, burying his thick shaft into the scorching heat of the teenager's ass he fisted the boy's cock with still lubed fingers.

"Oh oh oh," the brunette boy gasped as his cock throbbed in Jen's hand. Jensen tucked his hips under Jared a little so that every thrust of his dick slammed into Jared's prostate. The slim body underneath him convulsed. "F..f..fuck! Cumming! Jared screamed as his ass clamped down around Jensen and his big cock spilt thick ropes of cum across Jensen's fist and the comforter below.

Jensen's vision went white, he came so hard when Jared yelled out his orgasm. He couldn't moan, couldn't fucking breathe as his cock pulsed load after load into the condom. His balls were so tight they burned but he just kept cumming. The hand still on Jared's hip was gauging semi permanent bruises into the boy's skin but he couldn't let go, not yet. He shuddered as the last of his release seemed to leave him as weak as a kitten. "Sweetheart? You ok?" He mumbled against Jay's back.

"Uh huh...Jeez...I..." Was all that Jay could manage between ragged breaths.

Even though Jared couldn't see him Jensen nodded. "Okay." He pulled out carefully and the boy winced a little. Jen apologised as he sat back on his haunches to remove the rather full condom.

Jared dropped down against the bed, his arms no longer able to hold him up. "Ewwww shit.." He groaned. "I'm lying in my cum!" He rolled over onto his back and out of the wet patch and he grinned up at Jensen. "Never thought I'd say something like that." Jensen chuckled as he tied of the condom and threw it towards the waste basket before he collapsed down beside Jared.

For several long minutes they lay there, both staring at the ceiling, saying nothing until..."Jay, I..."

"It's ok Jensen. You don't have to say anything. I guess I'll...erm, get dressed." Jared rolled out of bed and winced again as he sat on the end of it, looking around for where his clothes had been discarded.

"Jared no...Jesus come here will you?" Half sitting up, he reached out and took the teenager by the arm gently pulling him back down and onto his broad chest.

Jared nuzzled his face into him and draped a leg over the more muscular thigh of the blonde. "Mmmm s'nice," he murmered.

"Jensen smiled. "I figured you'd be a cuddler after sex." He dragged his fingers through the dark locks of the boys hair and ran them down to the shorter hair on the back of his neck. "We can't go to sleep though Jay," he said yawning. "You do have to go home."

"Yeah I guess." The boy sighed and threw his arm over Jensen's waist. "What time is it?"

The blonde's left arm was wrapped around Jared's back so he pulled him forward until he was sprawled on top of him. Jared giggled and Jen smiled broadly as he looked at his watch. "It's nine thirty, what time you gotta be home?"

"Ten o'clock on school nig..." Jared paused, seeing the frown cross Jensen's face. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." He placed a tender kiss to the boy's forehead.

 

JARED

 

This was it. This was the moment he had known was coming, when Jensen told him what a mistake it had been to have sex with him, that he was too young and that it could never happen again. He didn't want Jensen to feel guilty so he did the only thing he could think of, a pre-emptive strike. He put the palm of his hand on Jensen's chest and pushed himself up. After taking one last look over the beautiful body next to him he turned away. "I gotta go." Sliding from the bed, he quickly gathered his clothes and dressed. In his peripheral vision he could see Jensen sitting on the side of the bed watching him. When he was fully dressed he shrugged and mumbled, "I'm gonna go then."

"Oh, yeah of course." Jen said quietly, standing up so he could pull on his jeans without bothering with his underwear. "I'll um...show you out I guess."

Jared nodded and left the room. At the front door he shoved his feet into his sneakers and reached for the door handle.

"Jared?"

Jared turned to see Jensen on the bottom step. He looked younger somehow, with his hair mussed and bare feet below the cuff of his jeans. "Yeah Jen?" The older man opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a three sharp knocks on the door. Jensen frowned but Jared stepped back to let him open the door. Over Jensen's shoulder he could see the short blue eyed brunette man that he'd seen leaving on Sunday morning.

Jensen's eyes had snapped wide open. "Chris! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jen." The guy had a deep rumbling voice that set Jared on edge... _Wait!  This was Chris! As in double date, better be hot Chris? And...he'd spent the night..._ "I was driving by here, thought I'd stop and say hello. Had a real good time on Saturday." The man was grinning at Jensen and Jared barely held back a sob.

"Thanks for showing me those albums Mr Ackles sir. I'd best get home to my momma now." Jared forced a weak smile at the blonde as he squeezed past the man in the doorway. He had to get away, fast, before the tears came.

"Your...your welcome Jared." Jensen called after him as he ran across the street.

"So...You gonna invite me in handsome?" Chris smiled at Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all you lovely people and a big hey to new readers/commenters; moreidfangirl and J. Happy to have you aboard! :)
> 
> Sorry it's been a few days since I updated but here we go with chapter 6....

 

 

JARED

 

"Mom, I'm home! Just going to bed!" He shouted trying to keep the pain from his voice. He ran up the stairs and into his room, flicking the lock before dropping down onto his bed.

 _It's not like Jensen lied to me, or even promised me anything_ he told himself but he couldn't stop the ache that crept into his chest. He curled up on his side, still trying to hold back the tears, after all, what did he have to cry about really? He had just lost his virginity to the man he had been crushing on for years and it had been amazing, all he could have hoped for. Did it matter that it was a one night stand because Jensen was already sleeping with the stupidly good looking Chris, with his long thick hair, brilliantly blue eyes and muscles. _"At least he was mine, just for a while."_ Jared whispered aloud as he lost the battle with his tears.

 

JENSEN

 

"So, do you make a habit of being at the front door without your shirt on?" Chris smirked.

"What? Ohhhh!" Jensen put a hand on his bare stomach, remembering that his shirt was still on his bedroom floor.

"You look a little distracted Jensen..Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no. I was just..."

"Hanging out with a teenager? That something you do a lot too?" Chris teased.

"I've known Jared since he was a little kid..he likes classic rock music so I was showing him my album collection." Jensen snapped.

Holding his hands up in a gesture of supplication Chris chuckled. "Whoa, don't get so defensive man. So, am I coming in or do you wanna go out and grab a couple of beers?"

Jensen thought for a second. He should really go and shower and _shit!_ he should have got Jared's phone number. It wasn't like he could just go knock on his door and ask his mom if he could speak to her teenage son. "Beer." he said. "Definitely beer. Just gimme a minute to get changed."

Sending Chris to wait in the car Jensen bolted up the stairs. He grabbed up his shirt, but as soon as it was in his hands he could smell Jared all over it. He breathed the scent in deeply before throwing it into the hamper and pulling a fresh one from the closet. After liberally spraying himself with deodorant to cover the smell of sex, he put the clean shirt on. Pushing his feet into his boots and grabbing his jacket he left the house. As he slid into Chris' car he realised he still didn't have any underwear on but it was too late to go back in as Chris pulled away.

 

Jensen groaned when his alarm clock blared some eighties pop tune into the room. He slammed his hand down to silence the noise. His head hurt like a bitch and it felt like someone had been stuffing cotton wool in his mouth while he slept. He tried to roll over onto his back but a heavy weight was pressed up behind him and it grunted at being disturbed. _NO!  He hadn't had he? Not after he and Jared had...._ Jensen's thoughts suddenly went to the boy's cock spilling his load onto the comforter that another man was now under. A heavy arm flung itself over Jensen's waist and alcohol fumes were breathed against the back of his neck.

"I've got to get ready for work." Jensen tried to pull away from Chris but the strong man held him firmly.

"Can't you call in sick Jen, m'comfy." Chris stubble was rough on the back of his shoulders and he could feel the man's erection at the back of his thigh. Normally? Hell yeah to sleepy morning sex with a hot guy! But now...now there was Jared...

"I can't pull a sickie Chris. I have to get up." Jen lifted the blue eyed man's arm and slid out from underneath it.

"I was hoping we'd fuck this morning." Chris purred in his deep voice, dragging his hand slowly down Jensen's naked back. "Since we didn't get to last night."

Jensen was sat on the side of the bed, clasping his aching head and regretting going out for a drink. He lifted his head at Chris' words. "We didn't?"

Chris sat up, letting the covers pool around his waist as he stretched. "Nah man, you were waisted. I wasn't gonna take advantage of you."

Jensen twisted at the waist to look at Chris. "Thanks for that."

The brunette shrugged his wide shoulders. "I'm not a total douche yanno. Anyway...so there's no chance of..." Chris shoved the covers further down, exposing his hard cock and smirking sexily.

Letting his eyes travel over Chris' hot body and very kissable lips Jensen considered his options. He hadn't said anything to Jared about being exclusive and Chris was good with his fingers and cock...

 

JARED

 

He left home early enough to meet his best friend Chad at the diner before school. Shutting the front door behind him, he turned to see Chris' car still parked outside Jensen's house. A dry sob lodged in his throat. _He couldn't even wait twenty four hours!_ As Jared turned onto the footpath he heard loud laughing and glanced back to see Jensen and Chris leaving the blonde's house together. Jensen playfully shoved Chris. "Move your fucking car Kane, I gotta get to work!"

"Okay okay, I'm going!" Chris laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth.

Jared stared...and stared...until suddenly Jensen's bright green eyes were staring back at him across the street. Jared blinked rapidly then, like a terrified child, he turned and bolted.

 

"Ewwww Jay. Why are you all sweaty?" Chad screwed up his nose when Jared slid into the seat opposite him.

"I ran here." Was Jared's only explanation.

"Shit Jay. I would've waited for you if you were late dude." Chad's small eyes ran over his best friends face, the tired eyes and the tight line of his jaw. "What's wrong Jay? And don't say nothin', I know you too well for that shit."

The brunette thought for a moment. If there was anyone he could trust it was Chad. He leaned across the table and lowered his voice. "Chad, if I tell you something you gotta promise not to breathe a word to anyone else...I mean it."

"Of course I won't! I'll take it to my grave Jay, now tell me what's going on. Is it that older guy you've got a thing for?"

Jared bit on his bottom lip and nodded. He quickly explained what had happened between him and Jensen, without going into details of course and leaving out the part where he had cum in his pants. He then filled him in on what he had seen of Chris.

When Jared had finished speaking Chad let out a deep breath. "You want me to be honest Jay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay. Firstly, congrats on losing the V card dude." Chad grinned. "As for Jensen having sex with you, he shouldn't have done that, but dude, I'm pretty fuckin' straight but if you came onto me I'd probably wanna do ya..."

"Chaaaad, be serious." Jared whined.

"Way I see it Padalecki, he's in some kind of relationship with this Chris guy now, but you offered it Jay man and he wasn't gonna refuse a gorgeous boy begging for his dick."

Jared slumped back in his seat. "That's what I thought too. Maybe I shoulda played hard to get? I guess I gotta suck it up and get over it huh?"

"Sorry man. I know you like the guy but he's more than twice your age. It wasn't gonna be some great romantic love story with lashings of gay sex was it?"

Jared nodded. "Hey Chad, you wanna ditch with me today? I don't think I can face school."

"Sure dude. We can go to my house, my folks are at work....Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it good? The cock in the ass thing? Was it worth it?"

"I don't know if it was worth feeling like shit now but Chad, at the time it was fucking fantastic, you should try it sometime." Jared laughed.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

JENSEN

 

He wanted to call out to Jared as soon as he saw him but he couldn't do that in the middle of the street with Chris right there. The expression on the boy's face told him exactly what this looked like, Chris having stayed the night and the kiss the man had just given him... _Shit!_ He met Jared's eyes, trying to convey the 'this isn't want it looks like' cliché but then the teenager took off, running down the street and disappearing from view.

Chris wrapped an arm around Jensen's back and gave him a squeeze. "See ya Jen, you got my number if you change your mind yeah? Or we can go for a drink again, just as friends okay?"

"Yeah Chris, thanks...and sorry about...yanno..."

"Hey, it's cool, not the first time I've been left to jerk off in my date's bed..oh wait! Yes it is!" Chris' eyes twinkled with laughter. "Take care Jen, maybe pop into the shop for a coffee sometime." He waved at Jen as he drove away.

 

The day seemed to drag and Felicia seemed to magically appear any time a certain teenager crept into his thoughts. "You gonna be staring into space all day Jen or are you actually gonna get some work done?"

"I don't need to do any work, that's what I've got you for." Jensen dead panned then dodged the pen that was perfectly aimed at his head.

"You're lucky I love you bitch, and that you sign my pay checks." The red head grinned and dropped her ass down onto the corner of Jensen's neatly kept desk. "So, you wanna come over tonight? Alaina wants to try making a new tart or flan or _something_ for the coffee shop, you can come and be a guinea pig with me."

"Thanks for the offer of food poisoning but I'm gonna have to pass. I gotta wash my hair."

"Hey!" Felicia objected. "Her baking isn't _that_ bad!"

"No? Then why does Chris do most of the baking?" Jensen gave his friends ass a gentle shove. "You're sitting on the Singer file."

"He told you about that huh?" She stood up and Jensen snatched up the folder and smoothed it over before putting it down on the other side of the desk.

He looked at his watch. It was almost the time when Jared would be coming out of school... _and didn't knowing that make him feel like a creep._ "Umm, 'Licia? Can you handle things here if I head out early. I got some stuff to do before I wash my hair." Jensen was already standing up and pulling his jacket from the back of his hair.

"Yeah of course...You have plans? Gonna see Chris again?" Felicia grinned. Being his best friend he had obviously told her about sleeping with Chris on the night of their double date. There was usually nothing he couldn't tell her.

"No, Chris and I are just gonna be friends now."

"Awwww." The girls face dropped into a sulky frown. "You two were hot together! So, you got someone else you're sneaking off to see?"

Jensen kinda half-snorted, half-coughed and ended up choking. "No!" He said when he could speak again. He saw Felicia giving him the face...the one that said; _I know you Jensen Ackles and I know when you're lying._ "So you're good? If I go?"

"Yes, go on. I'll see tomorrow, if I don't die of food poisoning tonight."

 

JARED

 

He left school a few minutes later than usual but Chad was waiting for him on the steps of the main entrance. "Where ya been?"

Jared shrugged. "Sorry, just talking to Mr Collins about my history homework. You gotta go straight home? We could go for milkshakes?"

"Sorry dude, my mom's been nagging me about getting my chores done. You could come help me?"

"Sure, got nothing else to do."

"Way to make me feel loved Padalecki, hanging out with me cos there's nothing better to do. Come on, you can let me take your mind off Jensen." Chad winked and slid an arm around Jared's waist as they left the school gates and turned onto the street. Jared frowned. He and Chad had always been close, but the whole arm around him thing, that was new... _was Chad flirting with him?_

 

They finished Chad's chores quickly between the two of them and they had moved onto playing some new video games that Chad had got for his fifteeth birthday a couple of weeks ago. They had sodas and snacks and it was all pretty much like every other time they hung out, until Chad kissed Jared.

Jared had been reaching across his friend for a handful of chips and without warning Chad's lips were on his and...that was weird. It was over quickly and then scared pale blue eyes were looking at him. "I just wanted...I was..." Chad stammered nervously and ran a hand through his blonde spikey hair.

"I can understand you being curious Chad but next time warn me before you go in for the lip lock 'kay?" Jared chuckled and gave the other boy a friendly punch on the arm. Immediately the tension eased out of the room and Chad knew that Jared wasn't about to ape shit.

"Sorry Jay. I've just been wondering lately if I, I mean if I could be..."

"Gay?" Jared finished the sentence for him.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, or maybe bi? I dunno."

"Okay." Taking the console controller out of his friends hands and setting it down, Jared turned to face Chad. "I can't say I'm surprised after you asking me what gay sex was like but we should talk. Are you actually attracted to _me_?"

"Not really no. I mean, you're good looking an' all but you're not...I don't feel..." Chad blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Don't feel what?" Jared encouraged.

"You don't turn me on, okay!"

Jared laughed. "Don't worry Chad, you don't do it for me either. So, who does turn you on? Is there a guy you like? Someone at school?"

The blonde boy was figetting again. "There is someone, but he's not in school. I think I like older guys like you do..."

"So you gonna tell me about him? What's his name? Is he hot?"

Chad was grinning excitedly now, feeling so comfortable with talking to his best friend about his new feelings. "Jay he's smokin'! He's got this hair and these, these blue eyes that just...and muscles! I don't know his name but he works in a coffee shop in town. Will you come with me tomorrow? To the coffee shop? I think the woman that works there is getting a bit suspicious of me going in on my own all the time."

"Duh of course I will. I wanna see this man that's turned my best friend into gay goo."

Chad shoved him playfully. "Just don't, don't like hit on him or anything ok. You've got Jensen to fantasise about, coffee shop guy is _my_ jerk off material."

"Ewww Chad! I didn't need that much information!" Jared passed the game controller back to his friend. "Come on, you gotta show me the best way to kill these super mutants."

"Thanks Jay," Chad smiled, "for understanding and for not breaking my nose when I kissed you."

"Dude I can't blame you, these lips are irrisistable."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame on all of you who thought that Jensen would fuck Chris again.....tut tut tut ;)


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

JENSEN

 

The traffic had been a little worse than he had anticipated and he had ended up getting to the school later than he had hoped. Maybe it was good thing, hell what was he gonna do? Jump out of the car and bundle Jared into the back seat? He pulled away from the curb and that's when he saw him, his height and floppy hair were unmistakable but some shorter blonde boy had his arm around Jared, his hand dangerously close to the brunette's ass. Jared hadn't mentioned a boyfriend, but then again they hadn't really talked about more than music before they had... Jensen frowned and ignored the flare of Jealousy in his gut. He quickly took the next left turn, so he wouldn't drive past the two boys, and headed home.

 

JARED

 

His mom's car wasn't in the driveway when he got back from Chad's. He unlocked the door and called out but no-one replied. Dropping his bag he went into the kitchen and found a note on the table. His parents had gone out for the evening and his brother and sister were staying with friends for the night. There were leftovers in the fridge for him to put in the microwave. He had filled up on junk food at Chad's and wasn't ready to eat yet so he went upstairs, took off his school uniform and boxers and since it was still so warm pulled on a t-shirt and shorts. Back downstairs he took his phone from his bag before pulling open the front door and taking a seat on his usual step to listen to his music.

It wasn't until he glanced across the road and saw Jensen's Impala that he remembered that the man could see him from his bedroom window and what he had done the last time he had watched him sitting right there. Jared's cock stirred at the memory of Jensen's cum marking the blind and he shifted position, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Jensen was home and Chris' car wasn't there so he was probably alone. Jared wondered if the man could see him right now? Glancing left and right, he saw the street was empty and palmed his swelling cock. He thought about knocking on Jensen's door. Jared wasn't naïve enough to think that the gorgeous blonde man would want an actual relationship with him, he had Chris for that, but maybe, now and again, they could just..."Fuck!" Jared breathed harshly, rubbing along the thick line of his dick and looking up at what he knew to be Jensen's bedroom window. He blinked when a shadow crossed the blinds then a hand pulled them to the side a few inches to reveal Jensen stood there. His bare chest was flushed and his expression was dark. Jared felt his cock pulse out pre-cum into his shorts. Jensen raised a hand and crooked his finger, beckoning to Jared. Nodding his head he stood up, leaned into the doorway to grab his key from the hall table and pulled the door closed behind him.

By the time he got to Jensen's front door it was already ajar. "Jensen?" He walked slowly into the living room. "You here?" Strong hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and he was pushed roughly against the back of the sofa.

"Did you intend on teasing me Jay or was there someone else you were showing off for?" Jensen growled into the boy's neck, one hand moving to Jared's waist to stop the boy from turning around.

"I...no, I didn't..." He breathed sharply as teeth grazed his neck and Jensen's hand moved lower to squeeze his hip hard.

"Did you like me watching you touch yourself?"

Jared tipped his head back, giving Jensen more room for his teeth and lips to move over his hot skin. "Yes." He could feel the man's hard cock pressed against his ass and Jared _wanted._ He reached a hand back and it landed on Jensen's naked ass. "Fuuuck..." He groaned and pushed back against the blonde.

Taking his hand off of Jared's shoulder, Jensen reached around to press his palm roughly to the erection straining Jared's shorts. "What's the matter Jay? Your little boyfriend not taking care of this big cock?"

"Ohhhh." Jared keened before taking in what the man had said. "Don't, Don't have a boyfriend."

"Liar!" Jensen growled and sank his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder making Jay's knees buckle. He sucked hard on the spot before pulling off and lathing his tongue over the red welt. "I saw you with him today, outside of school. "Before Jared could explain, his t-shirt was pulled over his head and Jensen's naked chest was plastered to his back. His shorts were slipped off his narrow hips and pooled around his ankles. He moaned loudly as Jen's fist enveloped his aching cock. "You're so fuckin' _hard_ Jay! Does _he_ turn you on as much as I do?"

Jared wanted to answer but the words were caught in his throat and all he managed was a whimper.

"I know damn well I was the first to fuck you Jared but does _he_ touch you? Maybe like ...this?" Jensen twisted his wrist as he brought his hand over the already slick head of Jared's dick.

"Jen!" Jared gasped as another burst of pre-cum leaked out. "Please!"

"You wanna cum Jay?" The man's voice reverberated against his shoulder, deep and gravelly.

 

JENSEN

 

His thick cock was riding the crack of Jared's ass now, sliding up and down between the firm cheeks.

"Yes!" Jared panted. "Jensen please, wanna, wanna cum!"

His hand gripped a little more tightly around Jared's shaft and moved a little faster as he continued to dry hump the boy's ass. "Does _he_ make you desperate like this sweetheart? Desperate to cum ?"

"No, no he...fuck!" Jensen was thrusting hard against him and Jared seemed to be losing the ability to think past the orgasm beginning to bubble through his veins. His body began to tremble and he thrust his cock forward into Jen's fist as Jen's meaty shaft moved against him. "Jen, m'gonna cum, Jen!...Nnngghh!" He came so hard, arching his back against Jensen who felt his hand covered in the boy's hot spend. Jared's dick twitched in Jensen's grasp as it throbbed and pulsed out more cum.

Waiting until the boy was fully spent he brought his cum covered hand to the teen's other hip and gripping too tightly he humped fast into the boy's ass crack. "Fuck Jay!" He grunted and shuddered his way through his own orgasm, shooting high up Jared's arched back, his cum shining a bright white against the youngster's tanned skin. "Jesus!" He loosened his grip on Jared and took a step back letting his cock fall against his thigh.

When Jared turned to face him there were tears in his grey eyes. "Shit Jared, I'm sorry, I didn't...You just get me so God damn wound up. I saw you with _him_ and then you were out there..." Jen waved a hand towards the street. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Jared shook his head and wiped his eyed with the back of his hand. "No, you didn't hurt me Jensen. It was just kinda...intense, but good, great actually."

"Oh, okay." Jensen grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and wiped his hand and cock. "Turn around," he told Jared and proceeded to wipe the boy's back and ass gently, cleaning up all traces of his own cum from the smooth skin. "So, do you need to get back home? Your momma waitin' on ya?" He asked quietly dropping the throw onto the floor and sliding Jared's shorts back up and over his ass.

"Thanks." The teenager turned around again to face Jensen. "And no, no-one's home. I was just gonna reheat some left overs and do some homework."

Grabbing his sweats from the chair he'd tossed them onto earlier Jensen pulled them up and looked back at Jay. "I er...made burritos, you want some?"

"Is Chris gonna turn up tonight?" Jared asked.

"No, no he won't be coming by." Jensen almost smiled at the jealous tone of the boy's voice then realised he had been a lot worse when mentioning the mystery blonde boy. "So burritos?"

"Yeah, please." Jared smiled at him and Jensen had a sudden urge to kiss the kid's dimples. He put his hands on the tall boy's waist and for the first time realised that Jared was about an inch taller than his own 6" 1'. He placed soft kisses to either side of Jared's mouth before leading him into the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's late and I'm exhausted but I really wanted to post this chapter tonight so please forgive any mistakes, I will go over it again and correct anything in the morning.
> 
> xoxo

 

 

JARED

 

They didn't talk much as they ate and what was said did not include either Chris or Chad. He left around nine thirty, Jensen pulling him into a hard kiss and giving him a business card with his office and mobile numbers on. "Text me your number sweetheart," he murmered against Jared's lips before opening the door to let him out.

His parents still hadn't returned so he went straight upstairs and typed out a message. **It's me. Thanks for the burritos. Oh and the orgasm ;)**

He smiled to himself for a second before texting Chad. Seconds after he sent the message his phone rang.

"Jay man. I need details."

 

JENSEN

 

"Looks like we're gonna be working late 'Licia. Can you call your girl and have her send some sandwiches over? Make sure she doesn't make them herself..." Jensen grinned.

"Oh ha fuckin' ha Jen. Yeah, I'll call. You want your usual?"

"Please," Jen nodded as stood to go to the break room and get them both some more coffee.

"Bad news Jen!" Felicia shouted out to him a minute later.

"What? No roast beef?" He came back into the office, a mug in each hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get your meat intake..." She winked and Jensen rolled his eyes. "No, they're short staffed, just Alaina and Chris in the shop so you're gonna have to go and collect the food."

"Why me? I'm the boss!"

"Because it's hotter than hell out there and we have AC in here. Besides, it'll give you a chance to say hi to Chris."

"I've told you, Chris and I are just friends now..."

"So, go say hi to your friend. Please Jen, don't make me go out in this heat." She dropped her bottom lip and Jensen chuckled.

"Fine. But you're paying...and I want pie!"

 

JARED

 

Chad had been channelling a big ball of nervous energy all day and now they were finally nearing the coffee shop he was bouncing on his toes. "Maybe we shouldn't go in? He's gonna think I'm stalking him...am I stalking him?"

"Chad, relax man. We'll go order some drinks, you can show me this man you've got a big gay crush on and he's probably not even gonna remember you."

"Oh great, thanks! Now I'm not even cute enough to be memorable!"

"You know what I mean! Come on. But dude you are _not_ having coffee, you're shaking enough already." Jared patted his friend on the back.

He pushed the door open and let Chad walk in first, which was a mistake, because they hadn't even got into the café and Chad was turning around to him. "Jay, Jay, he's right there at the counter..."

Guiding Chad to a table, Jared took a quick look over at the counter. The first thing he saw was Jensen's fucking boyfriend! The second thing...was Jensen. They were leaning on opposite sides of the counter top and talking quietly, Chris actually giggling at something Jensen said. Jensen looked good, if a little too warm in his crisp white button down shirt and dress pants. His top button was undone and his tie loosened. Chris, on the other hand, had his long hair pulled back in a rough sort of pony tail and had on a tight blue t-shirt and bootcut style jeans with an apron tied around his waist.

It suddenly dawned on Jared who Chad's crush was.

"Well? He's fucking hot right?" Chad nudged Jared's elbow.

"Yeah, I guess...but Chad, dude I've got some good news and some bad news."

"What?" Chad looked at his friend suspiciously.

"He's gay and his name is Chris."

"How do you _know_ these things? You psychic?" Chad chuckled but then realised that Jared wasn't smiling.

"The man he's talking to..."

Chad looked over Jared's shoulder. "What about him? He's kinds hot too."

"That's Jensen." Jared watched Chad's face as he realised what he was saying.

"That's _your_ Jensen...and super hot beautiful hair guy is... his boyfriend?"

"Uh huh."

"Shiiit..." Chad scratched at the back of his neck. "No offense Jay but why is he slipping you one on the side when he's got...well... _that!"_

"Well obviously he has better taste than you do!" Jared huffed. Chad roared with laughter, drawing the attention of everyone in the café.

 

JENSEN

 

The loud laugh made him turn his head and he was surprised to see Jared sitting by the window. The laugh was coming from the blonde kid he'd  seen Jared with the day before and he was stroking his hand down the brunette's face tenderly as he continued to chuckle. "Don't have a boyfriend my ass!" Jensen muttered.

"You say something Jen?" Chris asked as he grabbed his note pad and pen.

"Nothing, no."

"Look, I just gotta take these kid's order and I'll be back to make your sandwiches. The cute one's been coming in nearly everyday for the last few weeks."

Jensen's eyebrows jumped up. "Jared?" He bit his lip.

"Jared? He the blonde one?" Chris asked, his eyes still on the table with the two boys.

"N, no. Jared's my neighbour, you met him the other night..."

"Oh right...No, never seen him in here before, it's the other one keeps comin' in. I think he's got a thing for me." Chris winked and grinned. "Man if I was twenty years younger yanno?"

Jensen looked back to the table and met Jared's eyes. "Yeah..."

He watched Chris walk over to take the boy's order, Chris was giving Jared's boyfriend his best eye twinkling smile and from the look on the little blonde boys face it was working, until Jensen saw Jared kick the boy's shin under the table, obviously a sign for him to behave.

Jensen pulled out his phone and quickly typed out two words.

 

JARED

 

Thankfully, due to the boot in the shin system they had agreed on if Chad was making a fool of himself, Chad had stopped his awkward attempt at flirting with Chris. Jared's phone played a short blast of a  Kansas song, signifying an incoming text. His jaw dropped when he read the message from Jensen.

**Bathroom, Now!**

He looked up to see that Jensen was no longer by the counter and, trying to remain casual he pushed his chair back. "Going to the bathroom." Chad looked a little panicked to be left alone with Chris but he nodded at Jared.

Weaving his way through the tables, Jared turned into the small corridor that housed the bathrooms and the small staff room. He pushed open the door marked MENS, he couldn't see Jensen but one of the two stall doors was half shut. "Jensen, you in there?" The door was pushed open and Jensen leant against it, his arms folded over his chest.

"Did you come to this café for a particular reason or are you following me?"

"Pfft!" Jared snorted. "I've got better things to do than stalk you and your boyfriend."

Jensen appeared a little taken aback, obviously used to Jared's more submissive attitude and Jared gave himself a pat on the back.

"So, are you here on a date?" Jensen took a couple of steps closer to him.

"What's it to you? You're obviously here to see Chris." Jared squared his shoulders and stared at Jensen.

Both filled with a jealousy neither had a reason to feel but neither Jared nor Jensen corrected the other on their assumptions as unseen sparks flew between them.

Moving more quickly than Jared had anticipated Jensen pinned the boy to the wall with his broader, more muscular body. "I wonder what would happen if your pretty little boyfriend walked in and saw you like this..." Jensen proceeded to crush Jared's mouth under his. Moaning quietly, Jared wrapped his arms over Jensen's shoulders, a hand curling around the man's neck and stroking the soft short hair.

 _So much for not being as submissive!_ Jared's subconscious screamed but it was drowned out when Jensen's tongue slid forward and the teenager eagerly parted his lips as Jen's thigh slotted between his, pressing against the boy's already half-hard cock. The blonde man's hands went to the firm globes of Jared's ass, squeezing hard and making Jay moan into his mouth. "God Jay!...I could fuck you right now!" Jensen growled against his lips and Jared whimpered at the idea. "Drive me so fucking crazy!"

Jensen pulled away, heaving in deep breaths to get himself under control. Immediately Jay mourned the loss of the man's body against his but now he could see Jen's dialated pupils and kiss swollen lips. Brushing his long bangs away from his face he stepped forward, pressing his now fully hard cock into Jensen's hip and putting his hands on the older man's heaving chest. "Wanna blow you," he whispered looking directly into dark eyes.

 

JENSEN

 

"Jesus Jared...fuck!" He groaned as his erection twitched very happily at the idea.

The boy's hand glided over his shirt, a thumb flicked over his nipple. "Please..." Jared begged quietly as his other hand palmed Jensen's hard cock making it pulse and ache.

"Fuck!" He cursed again and pulled Jared into a stall, clumsily shutting the door behind them and locking it. He fumbled with his belt as the boy dropped to his knees and mouthed at his hard-on through the slacks. "Jay! Christ, hang on..." Finally the belt was unfastened and he could pop his button and slide down the zipper. Impatiently the teenager's hands pushed  Jen's pants and boxers down just enough for his hard cock to bounce up to Jared's lips. The kid wasted no time, quickly sinking his mouth down over the thick cock.

Jensen's head thumped back against the flimsy wall of the stall at the hot, wet sensation sliding down his shaft. One hand braced him on the door, the other was digging deep into Jared's shoulder as the boy gave him a sloppy but unbelievably good blow job. He was close already and when the brunette moaned around him he couldn't help thrusting into his throat. Surprisingly Jay didn't choke or pull back, he just moaned louder around the hard dick and bobbed his head deeper each time and swallowed around it.

"Shit!" Jensen muttered and his hand went to the back of the boy's head, pushing his mouth further down and thrusting forward at the same time until he was face fucking the fourteen year old hard and fast. "Fuck fuck! So good Jay, God!" His balls were tight against him and when Jared's hands slid round to dig his fingers into the meat of Jensen's ass, forcing his cock into his throat until Jay's nose was buried in coarse blonde curls Jensen exploded. There was no time to warn Jared as white light flashed across his eyes and his cock sprayed cum into the teen's throat. "Swallow it Jared, take it all sweetheart," he grunted as his hips jumped and jerked.

When Jared pulled back to lathe his tongue over the head of his cock, making sure to catch every last drop of cum, Jensen stroked over his thick dark hair. "You need to get off Jay?" He panted. The boy's cheeks flushed as he looked up at Jensen and shook his head. "Shit...You did it again didn't you? Got so hot you jizzed in your pants?" Jared looked away in embarrassment as he rose from the floor. Gripping the boy's jaw gently, he turned his head back to face him and kissed his puffy lips, tasting traces of his own cum. "You're fuckin' amazing Jared, sexy as hell." This made the boy smile shyly. "M'gonna go out first," Jensen continued as he tucked himself away. "Give you a chance to clean up yeah? Will er, will Chad be suspicious? He gonna notice those lips are all red from sucking my cock?"

"He won't notice anything if Chris is still around." Jared blurted out before he had chance to think.

Jensen chuckled as he opened the stall door, quickly wondering if anyone had come in while they were in there, he'd been too far gone to listen out. "So, he is crushing on Chris then?" Jared just shrugged but he'd already let the cat out of the bag. Jensen smiled and kissed Jared once more before leaving the bathroom.

 

"Where you been hidin' ? Your sandwiches are ready." Chris grinned when Jensen appeared and handed him a bag.

"Bathroom," Jensen told him non-committedly, taking the bag from his hand. "See you later Chris," he said, turning and heading out the door.

A few minutes later, Jared came back to find his milkshake on the table and Chad already halfway down his own. "You ok? You were in there forever dude!"

Jared nodded and glanced around at Chris. "I'll tell you later."

 

Chris stood at the checkout, his eyes following the tall boy as he walked back to his table and the cute blonde. The kids face was flushed, his tongue flicking out over swollen lips. Chris would now that kind of look anywhere, but,  Chad hadn't moved from the table, so who... Chris eyes opened wide and he looked to the door that Jensen had just disappeared through.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

JARED

 

 **JENSEN :** Where are you?

 **JARED   :** School cafeteria  it's 12.30 on a frdy

 **JENSEN :** Do you have a friend who would cover for you so you can stay with me tonight?

 **JARED   :** U not c ing chris 2nite?

 **JENSEN :** No, I'm inviting you over for dinner, coming?

 **JARED   :** yes

 

With his parents under the belief that he was staying at Chad's house, Jared packed an overnight bag and circled the block on foot before slipping into Jensen's back yard and knocking on the patio door. A moment later Jensen slid it back for Jared to step inside. He was immediately drawn into the man's broad chest and into a soft lingering kiss. "Hey." Jen murmered against his lips. "You can stay?"

When Jay nodded his hair fell across his face a little and he brushed it to the side as he smiled. He pulled the backpack from his shoulder. "Where should I put this?"

"My bedroom of course...unless you'd prefer to stay in the spare room?"

"Uh uh. Wanna stay with you."

Smiling, Jensen ran his hand down Jared's arm. "You wanna go wash up before dinner? It's almost ready." He indicated the dining table behind him. Two place settings, bread rolls and a large salad bowl were laid out.

Jared was a little surprised that Jen had gone to so much trouble just for him. "That looks amazing...okay, I'll be right back." He leant in to kiss Jen's cheek then headed to the stairs.

 

JENSEN

 

Busying himself plating up spaghetti and meatballs and spooning over the sauce, Jensen carried the plates to the table. He considered lighting a candle but decided against it, instead he put on some music to play quietly in the background. He was nervous and rubbed his slightly moist palms on a kitchen towel. He was grabbing a beer from the fridge when Jared returned. "Umm, I...should I offer you a beer? Would you prefer a soda?" He asked the boy uncomfortably.

Jared's face broke into a wide grin, his dimples making Jensen's chest tighten a little. "You'll have sex with me but you aren't sure about giving me alcohol? A soda would be good, thanks." He looked at the table. "Where should I sit?"

"Oh! Allow me..." Jensen set down his beer bottle and Jared's soda on the table and pulled out his chair for him. When the boy was sat, Jensen took his own seat.

"This looks delicious Jen." Jared picked up his fork and began to eat.

Jensen shrugged. "It's nothin' special. My mom taught me how to cook before I left for college, didn't want me surviving on fast food I guess."

"Are you close to your family?" Jared took another mouthful.

"Actually, my parents died six months before I moved in here, car crash. I'm an only child so...no close family."

Jared's face fell. He set his fork down and placed his hand on top of Jensen's forearm. "I'm so sorry Jen."

Smiling softly at the teenager he shook his head. "It was a long time ago Jared, I'm fine. C'mon eat...I slaved over a hot stove for like an hour and a half!" He laughed and popped a whole meatball in his mouth.

They made small talk for a while about Jensen's job and the heatwave Texas was experiencing, until they both relaxed back into their chairs with empty plates in front of them. Jensen was pleased with how things were going, even if watching Jared licking tomato sauce from his fork and made him half-hard. "You want dessert? I made a chocolate mousse."

"Jensen?" The blonde looked into the teenager's now pale blue eyes waiting... "Is this...Is this a date?"

He swallowed hard. "Well, I guess...um...yeah I was hoping it was." Jen stood up to clear the plates and get himself another beer.

Jared swivelled around in his chair to face him as he rested his back against the kitchen counter and brought the bottle to his lips. "But, you have a boyfriend Jen."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Jensen spoke. "Chris isn't my boyfriend Jay and I'm sorry that I let you think he was. I'm not interested in him."

He saw the boy raise his eyebrows I disbelief and smirked. "Ok, we had sex once...and maybe fooled around the next morning but that was it."

"And the night you slept with me...he stayed here Jensen, I saw you with him remember? He kissed you."

"We went to a bar." Jensen tried to explain. "I got drunk cos I was pissed that you were running out on me even before Chris showed up." Jensen sighed. "He brought me home, we just slept. He wanted more and I told him no. Shit Jay! The sheets still smelled like you! Ya think I could fuck another guy when all I wanted was you there again..."

Jensen watched as the teenager rose from his chair and crossed to him. Jen straightened up when Jared put his arms around his neck. "So, I'm not just your bit on the side then?"

He put his arms around the boy's slim waist. "No Jared and I'm sorry for making you feel like that but..." He closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. "Look, the reason I asked you over tonight was to ask you to break up with Chad and...well, be exclusive, just you and me. I don't want to share you anymore." Before Jared could say a word Jensen looked back to his face. "I know I cant take you out on real dates like he can but I'll do whatever I can to make you happy and..."

"Jen!" The teen interrupted him, putting a finger against his plush lips. "I've never dated Chad. He's my best friend but there's nothing going on, you just assumed and I didn't correct you. I kinda liked you being a little...jealous."

Jensen's eyes twinkled a little brighter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But if you still want me, I'm all yours." Jared replied softly and replaced his finger with his lips.

He thought his heart may have possibly skipped a beat. This gorgeous, sexy, sweet boy was his alone and although he still felt a pang of guilt because Jared was only fourteen, he forced it down and kissed his lover back, desire like fire running through his veins. His hands moved down from Jay's waist to his ass when the boy's tongue slipped into his mouth and he moaned quietly when the teen tugged on his hair.

"Can we have dessert later Jen?" Jared panted against his lips. "I seem you to remember you saying you wanted me in your bed again..."

"Mmmmm, missed you sweetheart."

 

JARED

 

His slim calves were slung over Jen's shoulders, his ankles locked together behind the man's neck as the thick cock thrust inside him deep and hard. "Fuck!" He gasped throwing his arms above his head to grip the slats of the headboard tight enough to snap them, but it allowed him to meet each of Jensen's thrusts with his own pushes back. Beads of sweet dropped from the blonde man's brow onto Jared's chest as he braced himself above the boy, getting just the right angle to slam into his prostate.

"So beautiful," Jensen told him, leaning forward to lick his way into Jared's mouth as his hips snapped forward hard again. "M'close Jay, you gonna cum with me?"

Jared's lungs had locked up and, unable to force any words out he nodded frantically and swivelled his hips beneath his lover.

"Jesus Christ!" Jensen growled and Jared felt his hand slide between their bodies and wrap around his hard weeping cock. Jen stroked him hard and fast to match his thrusting cock and Jared's back arched into an unnatural bend as his climax struck.

"Jen!" He gasped as his cock pulsed and twitched his spend over the blonde man's hand and onto his own stomach.

Jensen moaned loudly above him, grinding into Jay now as the boy's passage was gripping his dick like a vice. "Fuck Jay!" His hips jerked and stuttered as he came hard, desperately trying not to collapse on his lover. He took a minute or so to steady himself before pulling out, carefully holding the base of the condom he wore. Shuffling to the side of the bed, he dropped the condom in the waste basket and then relaxed back onto the mattress. Jared summoned whatever energy he had remaining and curled into his lover's side, bringing a long thigh over Jensen's muscular leg.

Tucking an arm around him, Jensen kissed his forehead. "You good?"

"I think you broke me," Jared mumbled against his chest making the blonde chuckle.

"I sure hope not. It's only ten o'clock and I have plans."

"Mmmm. Dessert first while you recouperate old man?"

"Or...we could eat the chocolate mousse off each other?"

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan!" Jay smiled, circling his finger around Jen's belly button and into the soft hair below.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little later than usual but I happen to have gotten married! Yup, some poor unfortunate has become tied to the filthy perverted mind that is ME! Yay!!
> 
> So anyhow, hope you enjoy this little chapter, more coming soon I promise but I do have another story I need to catch up on writing with too...
> 
> Devotedtodean 
> 
> xoxo

 

 

JENSEN

 

He slept like the dead, which was highly unusual when he was sharing his bed. He supposed he could put it down to the fact that he was exhausted, he hadn't had sex three times in one night since he was in his early twenties. But he preferred to think that the reason behind him sleeping so soundly was that he had spent the whole night spooned up behind Jared. A quick glance at his watch told him it was nearly nine am but the boy was still fast asleep. Jensen slipped out of bed quietly, went to the bathroom, then pulled on fresh boxers and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs and starting the coffee maker. He had just finished his first mugful when Jared shuffled into the kitchen wearing only his boxer briefs, displaying the long lean muscles of his developing torso and the hips Jensen just love to suck on.

 

JARED

 

"Mornin' Jen." He kissed the fair haired man's cheek, feeling the growth of overnight stubble against his lips that made them tingle. "You got any juice?"

Jensen put a hand on Jay's hip and squeezed gently. "In the fridge, help yourself. And how on earth do you manage to look so hot first thing in the morning?"

Jared's cheeks were still flushed from sleep, his hair mussed and sexy. "Lot's of sex helps apparently since it worked with you too," he nudged Jensen away playfully. "Glass?"

"Top cupboard." The blonde pointed behind Jared's head and dropped into a chair. "You hungry? I can make you some eggs?"

"I'm good for now thanks." Jared filled  glass with orange juice and took a large gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked over to his lover who was staring at him. "What?"

"You're so fucking hot Jay!" Jensen murmered and Jared watched as the older man's eyes roamed over his mostly naked skin, so, just to tease, he tipped his head back again, exposing the long line of his throat as he took another drink.

Jensen shifted in his seat and adjusted his hardening cock. His voice dropped to a lower register when he asked; "How long can you stay?"

Making sure to look up through heavy lashes, Jared swayed over to where Jen sat and straddled the man's lap, slowly lowering himself until his ass was resting on the large bulge in his lover's boxers. He proceeded to tug Jensen's t-shirt off so they were both sat with their bare chests pressed together in just their underwear. "We've got a few hours yet..." He purred before dipping his head to lick a long stripe over the blonde's collarbone.

 

JENSEN

 

An hour later they were slumped, exhausted, on the sofa. "So let me get this right...Even though he's not into you Chad kissed you?"

"Mmm hmm. But just cos he was curious about kissing another boy." Jared stretched his legs out over Jensen who absent mindedly stroked up his calf.

"Because he's got a  huge crush on Chris..." Jensen repeated what his lover had just told him. "Yanno Chris did tell me that if he was younger he'd have made a move on Chad, he thinks he's cute."

"Ewww.." Jared wrinkled his nose. "Chad's not cute, he's, well, Chad!"

Jensen was chuckling as his phone rang. He leant over Jared's legs to the coffee table to pick it up. "Talk of the devil.." he said looking at the display, "it's Chris. You gon' be pissed if I answer it sweetheart?"

"No, go 'head." But Jared still swung his legs down to snuggle his naked body into Jensen's side possessively making Jen smirk and pull the boy tighter to him.

"Hey Chris." He answered.

"Jen, you busy today?" came the older brunette's voice.

Jensen winked down at Jay. "Well, I had a date last night and it's kinda carried over to today."

"Oh, you're with Jared?"

"Yeah I...." Jensen froze, realising what he had just confirmed. "W..what?"

"Oh man I knew it! Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything." Chris almost sounded excited. "Honestly Jen, it just makes me feel better about the thoughts I've been having about his blonde friend." Chris cleared his throat. "Actually...do you think you could ask Jared to pass on my number to him?"

Jensen almost choked. "Chad? You want Jared to give Chad your number? Are you sure about that?"

"Believe me Jen, I've thought about it, a lot, if you know what I mean...and I'm sure."

"Ok, but how about the four of us get together here instead, kinda break the ice?" Jensen suggested.

"That does sound better I guess." Chris conceded. "Can you set it up?"

"Leave it with me, I'll talk to Jay and get back to you." Jensen hung up and turned to the teenager. "Well, that was...unexpected."

Jared frowned, having only picked up half the conversation he quizzed Jensen. "Chris knows about us now? Holy shit is he gonna go to the cops?"

Jensen shook his head. "No, he wants us to set him up with Chad."

"What?! That was serious?" Jared pulled himself out of Jensen's arms to look into his face.

The blonde man nodded. "You think Chad might be interested in actually seeing Chris and not just flirting...badly?" Jensen pulled Jared into his lap, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I think so yeah, but being attracted to another guy is all new to Chad, Chris is gonna have to be patient with him. I might not have been experienced when we got together but at least I'd known I liked guys for a long time." Jared nuzzled into Jensen's neck softly. "I should go see him, see what he says."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, wrapping his arms around the tall boy. "But not right now. M'comfy and we don't have long left before you gotta go home."

 

JARED

 

The expression on Chad's face was caught between disbelief, terror and excitement. "A double date? With Chris? At Jensen's house?"

"Look, if you don't wanna do it you don't have to." Jared told his friend. "It's one thing to have a crush on a guy but it's totally different when something comes from it...trust me, I know. But even if you do this, it doesn't mean that anything has to happen between you two. Just talk to Chris, get to know him, it might turn out that you're not as into him as you thought..."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Chad looked thoughtful before he spoke again. "Won't it be a little awkward, what with Chris and Jensen having dated...or whatever?"

Jared frowned, he hadn't thought about that but Jen and Chris really didn't seem bothered by the idea so he thought he could handle it. "No, it'll be fine, besides Chris probably wont pay much attention to Jen if you're there. He wants to see you again."

Chad flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, ok, let's do it. Man, I can't believe Chris is interested in me!"

"That's what I thought about Jen but..." he paused until Chad sat back up and looked at him. "...last night, he asked me to be exclusive, he doesn't want us to see other people."

"Jay! That's great dude, I'm happy for you. Your first boyfriend...well, can you call Jensen your boyfriend when he's thirty six? Your manfriend?" Chad laughed loudly.

"Shhh." The tall boy hushed, fearful that his friends parents may hear. "I don't know...shit, I'm a few weeks away from my fifteenth birthday and my boyfriend is thirty six Chad! But he's just so fucking amazing..and the sex! Just wait til you and Chris...Anyway I'ma call Jen now, let him know you agreed."

Chad nodded, still blushing at the idea that Jared had just put in his head. "Try and make it soon yeah? So I don't chicken out."

 

And that is how Chad found himself stood beside Jared at Jensen's back door that same night, shaking with a combination of nerves and excitement. "Don't let me make a complete ass of myself Jay okay?" Chad asked him. "Do I look ok?"

"Jesus Chad, calm down. You look fine and you won't make an ass of yourself. Oh and by the way, I told my mom I'm staying at yours again tonight." Jared grinned as Chad rolled his eyes. "You ready?" Jay asked raising his hand to knock.

 

JENSEN

 

"You sure about this?" He looked over at Chris who was sitting nervously on the edge of the cushion of the armchair. He had come over early to talk to Jensen who had explained his clandestine relationship with his fourteen year old lover after Chris had once again sworn not to divulge their secret. "Is it worth the risk Jen?" He asked his former lover.

Jensen smiled softly as he thought about Jared. "For us, it's not just about sex Chris. I'd risk a lot for Jared, he's an amazing boy, smart, thoughtful and ok yeah, damn sexy." Jen chuckled. "Yeah, for me it's worth it. But you gotta decide if you're willing to take the risk for Chad. You might think he's cute but is a one night stand with the kid worth it, and remember, Jared said you're the first guy Chad has ever been attracted to so I doubt he'll be as easy as I was on the first date." They both laughed then, neither uncomfortable with the way things had gone between them.

"Ok. Well, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong by talking to the kid right? So..."

Whatever Chris was going to say was interrupted by a knock on the patio door.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

JARED

 

Tears of laughter streamed down Chad's cheeks as Chris regaled them with a story about when he was in high school. Jensen squeezed Jared's hand and they shared a knowing smile at how well their respective friends were getting along. Clearly there was an attraction between the two but it appeared to be more than just physical, even if they had spent the last three hours eye fucking each other.

"Can I get anyone another drink?" Jen stood up and picked up his own empty glass.

"Yeah, I'll take another beer." Chris replied, not taking his eyes off Chad.

"Can I get another soda please Jensen?" Chad inched a little further forward in his seat until he was practically hanging off the edge of the sofa towards Chris. His knees were brushing against the older brunette's as the man spread his legs a little in the armchair where he sat.

"I'll give you a hand." Jared followed his lover into the kitchen. "It's going well." He said quietly as Jen pulled a beer and a can of soda from the fridge.

"Yeah. You could cut the sexual tension in there with a knife." Jensen turned to find Jared crowding him against the kitchen counter.

"Yanno, my parents think I'm staying at Chad's again tonight?"

"They do huh?" Jensen growled and quickly set the drinks in his hands down on the counter so that he could grab the teen's hips and tug him even closer. "So how much longer do we have to play matchmaker for before I can take you upstairs and fuck you good and hard?"

"Shiiiit..." Jay groaned as one of the blonde's hands slipped over his ass and a finger glided up the seam at the center of his pants. "Y...you think we can just leave them to it and go upstairs? They'd probably understand, I mean...oh fuck!" Jensen had started to rub his hand over Jared's hardening cock. "They didn't come to see us right?" He panted.

Jensen smirked. "I should really give them their drinks first." He let go of Jared and picked the drinks back up.

They weren't overly surprised when they walked back into the front room to find Chris and Chad making out on the sofa. "Um guys? We're going to bed, just let yourselves out ok?" Chris briefly raised a thumb to show that he had heard Jensen, not wanting to break the kiss that he and Chad were sharing.

Taking Jen's hand Jared led the man up the stairs. Once in the bedroom he pulled the man's t-shirt off of him, his own quickly following it to the floor. "You don't think they're actually going to...?" Jensen asked as Jared's hot lips travelled across his throat.

Jared pulled away a little to look at his lover. "No, I don't think they're gonna fuck on your couch and if your gonna keep thinking about your ex-lover and my best friend then maybe I should go home."

"No, no sweetheart." Jensen stepped forward to press his body up against the teenager. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go and I don't give a shit what they're doing." He kissed a path across Jared's collar bone and the tall boy tipped his head back and gasped.

"Want you to fuck me Jen."

 

JENSEN

 

He moaned against Jared's skin and backed the boy towards his bed. "Gon' fuck you so hard baby boy," he drawled, his accent thick with lust as he moved his lips over Jared's bare chest and drew a bronzed nipple into his mouth. He began to grind down against the teen, their denim covered hard-ons rubbing together with friction that was just a little painful but, oh so sweet.

"Need you Jen!" Jared moaned, sliding his fingers through his older lover's short hair. His fingernails dug into the skin of Jensen's shoulder when teeth grazed over his nipple.

"Gotta get you naked..." Jensen mumbled, kneeling up to unfasten Jared's jeans. He tugged the material down long legs, removing Jay's boxers at the same time until the kid was laid out, naked and wanting, before him. He ran a finger up the underside of the thick cock and watched as it twitched out a pool of pre-cum against Jared's stomach. "All mine!" He growled and lowered his mouth to suckle on the head of Jay's cock.

"Fuck!" Jared yelped, thrusting his hips up off the bed and tightening his hand in Jensen's hair. Jen pressed his forearm across the teen's hips to keep them down as he slid Jay's cock deeper into his mouth and felt another burst of pre-cum hit his tongue. "Jensen!" Jared's voice went up an octave as a thick finger brushed over his dry hole and his dick was swallowed down another inch.

Jensen used his other hand to fondle Jared's balls and as he hummed around the meaty cock he felt the sack draw up tight and the brunette moaned loudly when Jensen's finger pushed against his entrance. Jared was about to cum, he was so very close, so Jensen stopped bobbing his head along the boy's length. He heard the boy whimper in frustration and didn't have to wait long for what he had known was going to happen. His hair was gripped too tightly and Jared began to thrust up fast, fucking his thick cock into Jen's throat until he growled loudly and the older man's mouth was suddenly full of the first heavy spurts of the fourteen year old's cum. Saliva and Jared's spill ran from the corners of Jensen's mouth while he tried hard to swallow it all down as the boy's body trembled against the sheets.

Pulling his mouth from the softening cock, Jensen lathed his tongue over Jared's sharp hip bones. "Taste so fuckin' good sweetheart." He murmered. Climbing off the bed to remove his own clothing, he looked down at Jared's flushed face, sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead.

"You're still gonna fuck me right Jen?" he panted.

Jensen chuckled. "Such a slut for my cock baby boy. Yeah, m'still gon'fuck ya...gon' get this big dick all up in that tight hole of yours." He grabbed the lube bottle from the night stand and climbed between his boyfriend's spread thighs. His own hard cock was aching for attention and he gave it a few rough strokes before coating his fingers in lube. He assumed that the teen would still be a little open from the sex they'd had earlier in the day so he thrust two fingers straight up into Jared's ass.

 

JARED

 

The pleasure/pain sensation of Jensen's fingers made Jared keen. He thrust his hips up but once the fingers were deep inside his channel Jen wasn't moving them in any way, he just let them rest against the muscle flexing around them. "Jensen...Jesus..please!" He begged, pushing back against the still digits. The blonde leant over to take Jared's mouth in a hard kiss, biting on his bottom lip and sucking it into his own mouth. Jared's back arched and he felt relief as Jensen's fingers finally began to move and circle inside him, stretching him with every scissoring motion.

"You tightened up quick sweetheart." Jen purred against his throat and swept his fingers over Jared's prostate before adding a third and aiming directly for that sweet spot over and over.

"Oh God!" Jared gasped loudly and wrapped his hand around his cock which was hard again and throbbing, pre-cum glistening at he slit. "Want your cock now Jen, I n...need it so bad!"

"Oh you're gon' get it Jay."

Jared whimpered as Jensen's fingers withdrew and the blonde reached for a condom, quickly rolled it on and added more lube. "Want you to fuck me from behind." Jared told his lover, stretching a hand forward to drag his nails down Jen's chest and over his nipple.

Jen smirked. "You'd best turn over then sweetheart," and he slapped the boy's thigh to encourage him to roll.

Bracing himself on his hands and knees, Jay thrust his ass towards Jensen, presenting like a bitch. "Now Jen, come on!"

"Such a needy fuckin' bottom aren't ya baby boy?" Jensen teased the head of his cock over Jared's starburst which was puffy and shining with lube. he firmly gripped one of the boy's hips as he guided himself into the tight heat of Jay's ass hole. "Fuck!" He growled roughly as he sank a few inches deeper.

Jared was moaning softly and pushing back against the blonde man's hard cock. "More, gimme more..."

"Fucking hell Jay!" Jensen grunted and snapped his hips forward hard, burying his whole length deep inside his young lover who cried out in pleasure.

He could feel every inch of Jen's large cock begin to move inside him, drawing out and pushing back in, carving a path through Jared's passage as it squeezed tight around it. "Harder Jen! You said you were gonna fuck me hard!" He taunted his boyfriend. Hands tightened to almost painful on his slim hips and Jensen growled deep in his throat and slammed harder and faster into Jay, making the boy jolt forward with the intensity of his thrusts. One hand fisted tightly in the sheets, jay reached out to grab the headboard with the other, moaning and panting as Jensen altered the angle of his thrusts to drive his large cock head into Jared's prostate. "Oh fuck Jen! Fuck yes..right there!"

"So good Jay, fuck, feels incredible!" Jen panted as he pummelled in and out of the boy's ass which was flexing and beginning to clamp down around him. "You gon' cum Jay? Gon' cum on my cock baby boy? Fuck you're so tight!" Jensen dropped his chest against Jared's slender back and began to circle his hips, grinding his cock deeper now rather than thrusting. He was about to reach around to take the teen's cock in his hand when Jared's body shuddered and his ass squeezed Jen's cock so hard. The boy was cumming, untouched, muttering Jensen's name over and over. Jensen grunted as his own orgasm rushed over him and his hips jerked against the boy's ass as he moaned and came hard. "Jesus fucking Christ! I love you Jay..."

Jared fell breathless against the mattress as Jensen got rid of the condom and came back to bed to lie beside him. A large warm hand stroked over his back gently and comfortingly and Jared hummed his contentment. "You ok Jay?" A kiss landed on his shoulder.

"Mmm, yeah." Turning on his side to face Jensen he sighed. "Tired now."

Jensen chuckled quietly and put his arm around his boyfriend. "Don't you wanna get cleaned up sweetheart?" The teenager shook his head and snuggled into his lover.

"Sleep now, wash later." He rested his head on Jensen's pectoral and threw an arm over the man's stomach to hold him close. "Night Jen."

"Goodnight Jay baby."

It wasn't until he was drifting on the edge of unconsciousness that he vaguely recalled something he thought he had heard Jensen say but he must not have heard properly, he had been mid- climax at the time...

 

CHRIS

 

 _Holy shit!_ He had expected the boy to be inexperienced when it came to making out, but he soon discovered that, although the teenager had never kissed a man before he definitely knew how to kiss! The blonde boy's tongue grazed over Chris' full lips as his small hands threaded through the man's thick, shoulder length hair. He was desperate to pull Chad into his lap, to grind up against him but he remembered he had to go slowly and held back from plundering the boy's mouth with his own tongue.

"Come closer." Chad whispered against his mouth and tugged on the older guy's very muscular bicep for Chris to join him on the sofa.

"Jen and Jared will be back in a second." Chris warned the boy but he moved onto the sofa anyway.

"Don't care." Chad mumbled and pulled Chris against him, kissing him ferociously once more and threw a leg over Chris' thick thigh.

He was aware of the other couple entering the room and quickly gave his lover a thumbs up sign when he said for he and Chad to show themselves out. They had been alone for a while before their lips broke apart for a moment for some much needed air. "We...we should stop." Chris said breathlessly. "Slow things down a bit?" His erection was almost screaming at him not to slow down but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Uh huh, ok." Chad nodded, his pale blue eyes now dark and hungry. When he moved his leg from over Chris the man could see further proof of just how turned on Chad was by the bulge straining the crotch of his jeans.

"Fuck!" Chris huffed and found himself leaning in for another kiss, a deeper one, Chad's tongue coaxing his to come out and play. He leaned over further and pinned the boy's much smaller body against the arm of the sofa with his bulky muscular torso. "Gotta...gotta stop Chad..." He mumbled as the boy's fingers tangled in his hair again and tugged gently. "Shit hunny!" Chris used all his willpower to pull away from the delectable blonde, his dick throbbing needily. He looked at Chad's flushed face, kiss swollen lips and the slightly reddened skin of his smooth chin caused by his own stubble. "It's not that I don't want to do this, just not tonight and not on Jen's couch." He drew splayed fingers through the front of his hair, pulling it back from his face. "Let me give you a ride home?"

They pulled up a little further down the street from Chad's house and Chad unbuckled his seat belt. "I will see you again won't I?" He asked nervously.

"Definitely." Chris said and kissed him softly on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I think I have sorted any problems and I am reliably informed by my baby girl that this chapter makes sense now.
> 
> Sorry about the early posting.
> 
> xoxo

 

 

"Jay sweetheart? Time to wake up." Jensen brushed the boy's bangs from his face tenderly.

"Why? I don't gotta go home yet." Jared protested sleepily blinking his eyes open.

"I'm taking you out so you need to shower and get dressed. "Jensen told him, placing a soft kiss to the cupid's bow of the teenager's top lip.

Jared's eyes opened wider and he pressed his hands to the mattress to pull himself to sit up. "But we can't Jen! We can't be seen! I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"Calm down Jay. Gonna take you on a picnic. I know the perfect place, its a little ways away but no one will know us...does that sound good?" Jared smiled broadly then and pressed his lips firmly to Jensen's before he nodded. "You get a shower while I finish putting the basket together okay?" He ruffled the messy mop of chestnut hair and left Jared to get ready.

It took Jared twenty minutes and when he appeared in the kitchen Jensen turned to see the boy wearing one of his own t-shirts. It was years old, Jensen had got it at a Zepplin concert when he was just a teenager himself. The fabric was well worn and soft and clung to Jared in all the right places. "I hope you don't mind? I didn't bring a change of clothes with me last night." Jared explained.

"I don't mind at all." Jensen grinned, flicking the small catches of the picnic basket closed before approaching him "You look incredibly sexy wearing my clothes Jay." He put his arms around the tall boy's waist and pulled their chests together. "You should keep this shirt, it looks good on you." He had seen Jared was wearing the jeans he had worn the day before but he did wonder... "You got my underwear on too sweetheart?"

Jared shook his head and smirked as Jensen reached a hand between their bodies and cupped the boy's half hard cock, discovering that he was clearly going commando. "Fuck Jay!" Jensen muttered as his own cock twitched to life. He groaned and backed away. "Gotta save it for later or we are never gonna get out of here..." Jared pouted a little but agreed and pulled his trainers on as Jensen picked up the basket a large blanket to take out to the Impala.

"I'll meet you around the corner." Jared kissed his boyfriend's cheek then left through the back door. Jen wasn't happy that they couldn't leave through the front door together but they really had no choice but to hide their relationship...a thirty six year old man dating a fourteen year old boy, Jensen knew no matter how much he tried to explain no one would understand that and although Jared was tall for his age he was clearly below the age of consent.

 

About an hour into their journey Jared was squirming in his seat. "I gotta take a piss," he complained.

"There's a rest stop up ahead in a few minutes, think you can wait?"

"Yeah...M'not a kid, can hold my own piss." Jared replied sulkily but he squirmed again and Jensen chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later Jensen pulled into the stop and Jared flew from the car and into the small concrete hut that called itself a restroom. Jensen climbed out of the car and stretched his legs, glancing around and noticing there were no other vehicles around. When Jared returned Jensen opened the back door of the car. "Get in baby boy." The teen smirked as he ducked in to the seat, 'baby boy' could only mean one thing. As soon as Jensen slid in next to him the older man's mouth was on his, tongue pushing between his lips and licking along his gums. The blonde's hand was rubbing against the growing bulge in Jay's jeans and then rough fingers were opening the button and zipper. Jared moaned into Jen's mouth as his cock was freed and a warm hand was wrapped around the silky flesh, causing it to swell and harden further. "Fuck Jen!" The teen cursed as Jensen broke the kiss to lean over and circle his hot tongue over the crown of the fat dick. Jared grunted and braced a hand on the door of the car as the other hand came up to the back of his older lover's head.

Jensen slid is lips down to meet his hand which was still wrapped around the bottom of the boy's thick shaft and Jared's hips jumped up to meet him. "Jesus Christ..." The teenager panted as the man worked his cock with hand and mouth, tongue swirling around the head and drawing pre-cum from the slit before his length was swallowed down again. "Close..." Jared warned Jensen as he thrust up into the wet suction of his boyfriend's mouth, but Jen just hummed around him and pumped his fist a little faster through the saliva that had dribbled from his mouth and down the shaft. He heard Jared cry out and warm, thick cum flowed over his tongue and down his throat. As soon as he felt Jared slump back against the seat he released him and pulled his own aching cock free, stroking it quick and hard. "Jay...your mouth..." He grit his teeth, trying to hold off his impending orgasm, until he felt the firm suction of Jared's lips over the crown of his cock. He moaned loudly as he came, filling the boy's mouth with his load as his hips jerked.

Jared let the softening member fall from his lips. "Mmm, love the way you taste Jen." He licked his lips and grinned as he tucked Jensen back into his jeans before doing the same to himself.

 

They drove for another hour before they reached the place Jensen had chosen for their picnic. They parked in a makeshift lot where there were only two other cars and Jen grabbed the basket and blanket from the trunk. When he saw the other cars were empty and no one was in sight he took hold of Jared's hand to lead him along a narrow path which opened up to a small clearing surrounded by trees. The blanket was laid out and Jared sat down as Jensen knelt and unpacked their lunch, then settled himself beside his boyfriend, stretching his legs out and tipping his head back to let the warm sunshine hit his face.

"You're so gorgeous Jen." Jared trailed a fingertip down his lover's nose then over his cheeks, caressing the golden freckles. "Thankyou for this, for bringing me here."

Jensen let his long, thick lashes flutter open and he looked across at the young brunette. "Your welcome sweetheart." Putting his hand behind Jared's neck he pulled him forwards until their lips met gently and they smiled as Jen rested his forehead against Jay's. "Wish I didn't have to take you home today."

Jared pulled back, frowning. "Me too." He picked up an apple and took a large bite, chewing slowly before he swallowed.

"Hey," Jensen soothed. "C'mon now, I didn't mean to bring you down. Let's enjoy the picnic huh?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, still have a few hours yet."

"And ya know, you can come over any time Jay, in fact..." Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out a key which he handed to the teen. "It's for the back door, so you don't have to knock."

"Oh my god Jen! Thankyou!" Jared grinned excitedly and, disreguarding the food set out between them, he threw himself into his lover's arms and clung to him tightly. The blonde chuckled and sat the boy in his lap. "I'm glad I left the lid on the dips or your jeans would be ruined!"

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

They ate their food and lay beside each other, soaking up the sun for the rest of the afternoon and when it was time to leave they walked back to the car hand in hand, only letting go of each other so that Jensen could put their picnic things back into the trunk. Jared's attention was drawn to an elderly couple walking past them to get to their own car, he nodded and smiled a greeting and the couple smiled in return. As he turned back round he noticed a wallet on the floor in the direction the pair had come from, he jogged over and picked it up and checked the picture on the license. "Excuse me! Sir?" He called after the couple and they both turned to see Jared hurrying over to them. "You dropped your wallet." Jared smiled again as he passed it over.

"Thankyou." The old man beamed at him and pulled a ten dollar bill from the wallet and held it out to Jared. "For your trouble."

"No, no that's ok. I just didn't want you to lose it." Jared told him.

Jensen approached. "Is everything ok here Jared?"

Before the boy could answer the old man spoke. "Your son is a credit to you, so honest and polite. It's a rare thing in children today."

Jensen looked puzzled. "My so...oh..." He realised the man's assumption and a sickness settled in Jensen's stomach. "Er yeah, he's a great boy. We need to be going now, if y'all will excuse us." He smiled politely and put his hand in the middle of Jared's back, guiding the teen back to the Impala.

 

"Fuck!" Jensen cursed and banged the heel of his hand against the steering wheel. They had driven nearly all the way home and neither of them had spoken a word until now.

Jared sat with his eyes on his lap, trying to hide the tears building in his eyes. "Are you gonna stop seeing me now?"

"What? Maybe. No. I don't know Jay! Fuck!" Jensen pulled over to the side of the quiet road and turned off the engine before twisting in his seat. One look at the boy's wet eyes, coloured a dark blue/green and Jensen knew there was no way he could give him up. "No." He said finally. "Not gonna stop seeing you sweetheart." He stroked the side of Jared's smooth face as he turned it towards him, then he leant forward to kiss the small mole on the left side of the boy's nose. "I made the decision when I first took you to bed Jay and maybe I forgot for a minute and I'm sorry, because I know I want to be with you."

Jared brushed a fist over his eyes, a hopeful look returned to his face, "Yeah?"

The blonde man sighed and ground at the stubble on his cheek with his fingers. "I know we shouldn't be doing this...I know _I_ shouldn't be doing this...but I'm willing to risk it Jay, because I love you."

"You do? I mean, I thought I heard...before, but...you really do?" Jared shuffled closer to his lover, his eyes meeting the wide green apple of Jensen's.

"God! So much Jay, I love you so fucking much!" Tugging on the brunette's borrowed t-shirt he pulled him into a fierce and passionate kiss, bruising the boy's lips with his teeth when he bit down. Jared moaned loudly into Jensen's mouth, his fingertips digging hard into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I love you too." Jay panted when they broke for air. "We still have some time, take me back to your place?"

"Uh huh, yeah, okay." Jensen was breathing heavily, turned on by their kiss and moved by Jared's declaration of love. He started the car and drove quickly, spurred on by the hand stroking slowly over his hardening cock and the voice purring filth into his ear. He almost forgot that he had to let Jay out of the car before getting to his house, pulling over just before turning the corner onto their street. By he time he was opening his front door he could hear Jared using his new key to let himself in the back door.

They met in the front room, shoes kicked off and t-shirts landing on the sofa. Jensen mouthed sloppily over his young boyfriends chest, drawing a nipple between his teeth and pulling, the boy squeezed Jen's ass hard as he moaned. "Upstairs." Jensen mumbled and walked Jared backwards to the stairs. They pulled apart long enough to sprint up to the bedroom where they both quickly stripped out of their remaining clothes.

Jensen guided Jared to lie on the bed and lowered his hard, muscular body down onto him. The teen keened as their erections rubbed along each other and arched his hips up. "Jen!" Bending his head down, the blonde traced his tongue over Jay's lips before slowly pushing it inside the boy's mouth to tangle sweetly with Jared's own. His weight resting on one forearm, he used his free hand to stroke down the boy's ribs and squeeze his hip before reaching out to the night stand to grab the lube. But, instead of slicking up his fingers as Jared expected, Jensen was pressing the bottle of lube into Jared's hand and he rolled them over so he was on his back beneath the teenager. "You want me to prep myself?" He asked breathily.

"No sweetheart. Want you to prep _me_." Jensen was pressing soft lingering kisses along Jay's jaw and down his throat.

Sure that he had not heard Jensen right Jared pushed up to look at his lover's stunning face. "What?"

Jensen's eyes were lust darkened as he ground his hard cock up against Jay's stomach. "Want you to prep me and then I want you to fuck me baby boy." His voice was incredibly deep. He moved his legs to the outside of Jared's and wrapped them over the back of the boy's thighs. "I wanna feel you inside me Jay, Don't you wanna get your beautiful cock deep in my ass?"

Jared's brain had just exploded and there was no way on God's earth he was able to verbally reply with anything but a groan. Sure, he'd imagined what topping Jen would be like but he never thought he'd get to do it. Clutching the bottle tight in one hand he shuffled back so he could trail his lips down the firm muscular chest and stomach beneath him, tracing every ridge and groove with his tongue until his nose was buried in neat blonde curls and Jensen's long hard cock was rubbing against his cheek.

"Jay, baby... please!" Jensen groaned when the boy licked a thick stripe up the length of his aching dick. He heard the cap of the lube snap open and knew Jared was coating his fingers.

"Jen...I've never...What do I do?" The boy asked nervously.

The older man reached down to stroke over Jared's hair. "Just start how you finger yourself Jay, then I'll talk you through it."

Jared nodded and circled over Jensen's rim with one finger, feeling the puckered skin flutter. Jen moaned quietly and spread his legs further apart, his knees facing out from his body, giving the boy better access. Jared heard himself whimper as he sank one finger into the tight heat of his lover's hole, slowly pushing it deeper then pulling back only to push it back in a little harder the next time. "That's good baby boy," Jensen panted. "Now gimme another." As the second finger joined the first and Jared began to fuck them into Jensen, he leant over and flicked his tongue out over his lover's sac and pulled it gently between his lips. "Jesus!" The blonde groaned as his hard cock twitched into the empty air above Jared's face. "S...start to spread your fingers Jay. Open me up."

As the teen began to scissor his fingers he had to grab the base of his own thick cock and squeeze tightly because shit! The noises Jensen was making combined with the feeling of his fingers encased in the man's ass already had him too close. Jensen had loosened a little more and Jared went for finger number three. Pushing up deeply with his long digits he brushed over Jensen's prostate, the man's hips jerked up and he spluttered; "Fuck!" as he tried to grind himself onto Jared's fingers which were buried to the webbing in the older man's ass. "M'ready Jay, please!"

But Jared had other ideas and continued to finger fuck his lover slowly and deeply as his lips covered Jen's long cock. "Omigod!" Jensen babbled, not knowing whether to push against the fingers in his ass or thrust his cock into Jared's mouth. "Fuck me Jay! Baby please!" Jensen begged, his fingers twisting the bedsheets, his toes curling.

Hearing Jensen begging to be fucked was just too hard for Jared to ignore so he pulled his fingers and mouth free so he could reach the condoms. Jensen was tugging at his own swollen cock, still slick with Jared's saliva, as the boy rolled the sheath down his shaft and drizzled more lube over it. "How?" He asked, looking down at the flushed skin and dark, dark eyes of the man he loved.

"Like this Jay. I wanna see your face when you're inside me."  Jensen said softly. He wrapped one leg around Jared's hip as the fourteen year old dragged the other leg over his shoulder and lined up the broad head of his meaty cock with Jensen's puffy pink hole.

Once Jared's cock had popped through the tight guardian muscle they both moaned. The heat surrounding his hard cock was like a furnace gripping him and Jared groaned as he sank deeper and his balls began to throb. "Jen...shit Jen! I...I cant..."

"It's okay Jay..." Jensen panted, arching his back and fisting his own cock. "Just let go baby boy."

Jared's hips snapped forward hard to bury his entire cock into Jen, pulling back and thrusting deep just a handful of times before he threw his head back and howled out his orgasm, his body shaking with the rush of adrenaline but so fucking disappointed that he had cum so quickly. When his climax receeded he was determined that Jensen would not have to get himself off, so, when he withdrew his softening cock he replaced it, once again, with three fingers, curling them and pushing them deep, straight against his boyfriends sweet spot. As Jensen gasped and bucked up, Jared took the opportunity to suck the head of the blonde's big cock into his mouth. "Oh fuck Jay!" Jen groaned loudly and when he felt his lover's lips sink lower he released his hand from stroking himself. Those fingers in his ass continued to fuck hard against his prostate and his whole body trembled as his balls tightened. "Fuck, m'gonna cum!" He tried to warn Jared but the teen just moaned around his girth and sucked. Jensen came hard, blood pounding through his veins as spurt after powerful spurt of cum filled the boy's mouth and dribbled down his chin.

When Jensen came back to himself Jared was curled up beside him, his head resting on the blonde's heaving chest. "I'm so sorry Jensen." The kid mumbled, embarrassed. "You were just so hot...and tight. I couldn't.."

"Jay, shit sweetheart, you aint gotta apologise for cumming and, well, the way you took care of me? Damn! I don't think I've ever cum that hard before."

Jared's hand stroked lovingly over Jensen's stomach. "You sure? I'll last longer next time...If there ever is a next time..." he said uncertainly.

Jen chuckled and caressed the teens back with rough fingers. "Oh believe me, there _will_ be a next time."

Jared softly kissed his boyfriend's nipple then sat up. "I have to go now." Jensen sighed deeply and nodded before sitting up too and wincing a little in discomfort. He winked at Jared when he saw the look of concern on the boy's face, which eased when he knew he had caused Jen no real pain.

They pulled their jeans on and went back downstairs to retrieve their t-shirts. Jay was pushing his feet into his sneakers when his cell phone rang. Mere seconds later Jensen's was ringing too.

"It's Chad."

"It's Chris."

The lover's said simultaneously as they looked at their phones. Jared shrugged and answered his call as Jen pressed the button to answer his own.

"Jared, I need some advice quick!" Chad whispered down the line.

"Jensen, I need some advice, now!" Chris growled quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, this chapter is all about Chris/Chad, including some smut. It's not integral to the story line so you can skip this chapter if you don't like this pairing. Don't say I didn't warn you people!.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any Leverage fans, you might spot a little homage to Christian Kane's character Eliot Spencer in here....If you recognise it let me know ;)

 

 

Jensen indicated that he would take his call into the kitchen and Jared nodded.

"Okay Chris, what's going on and why can I barely hear you?"

 

"Alright Chad, what's with the whispering?" Jared asked when he was alone.

 

**TWO HOURS EARLIER......**

 

Chris opened his apartment door. "Hey Chad. You, er, found the place alright?"

"Yeah," Chad smiled nervously as he looked at his date. Chris looked real good. His hair was pulled back in a casual ponytail and he wore a tight red long sleeved t-shirt that showed off his muscular physique and loose fitting jeans.

"C'mon in." Chris moved aside for Chad to enter and as the boy passed him Chris eyed up his perky butt in the tight jeans he had on. "Appetisers are ready and the entre won't be long."

"You actually cooked?" Chad said, surprised. "I thought you'd just order a pizza or somethin'."

"I like to cook. The coffee shop is all sandwiches and soups so I don't get a lot of chances to cook real food." He took Chad through to his sitting room, a small dining table had been set up at the back of the room. "It's not much but it's home." He said, gesturing around the apartment.

"It's great!" The young blonde replied looking around him, and it was...two guitars were on stands in one of the corners, autographed pictures of famous musicians were framed and hung on the walls and the furniture was warn and comfortable, the whole atmosphere was relaxed. When Chad grew up, he wanted an apartment just like this.

Chris pulled out a chair at the table and Chad sat down, smiling. "I'll be right back." Chris disappeared through a door that Chad assumed was to the kitchen.

He was back just a minute later with what looked like two glasses of wine, he offered one to Chad who took a sip...grape juice...he grinned up at Chris, "My favourite."

The older man smiled back, glad that he had made the right choice. He left again and came back with a plate of appetisers which he put on the table before taking a seat. Chad helped himself to one of them, popping it into his mouth he bit into the food and savoured the flavours, moaning in an almost obscene way that went straight to Chris' cock. "Good?" He asked the boy.

"Unbelievable!" Chad exclaimed after swallowing.

"The secret is a small squeeze of lemon juice. It has a really distinctive flavour." Chris smiled proudly as Chad took another appetiser.

 

The conversation flowed easily and the rest of the meal was just as delicious. "I cant believe you made all of that yourself." Chad praised, dropping his napkin onto the table.

"I like to cook." The brunette shrugged. He looked at his watch, seven thirty. "You got time to watch a movie?"

"Sure. My curfew is eleven o'clock so I've got ages."

Chris beamed happily. He hadn't realised that he would have so much time with Chad and he was really enjoying the evening so far. To be honest, if this was one of his usual dates they'd have been heading to the bedroom about now but he had been warned to take it slow so that's what he intended to do, even if he could still taste the boy's lips on his own from the previous day, still feel the small soft hands in his hair...He started to get hard again and cursed that he hadn't thought to jerk off before Chad had arrived.

"Wanna pick a movie while I get some more drinks?" Chad nodded ok and when Chris got back Chad handed him a DVD. "Walk the Line, nice choice."

They settled onto the sofa, sinking into the soft cushions. Chris left plenty of space between them, not wanting Chad to feel uncomfortable or under pressure, even if they had been making out like, well, teenagers just twenty four hours earlier. They had been watching the film for about twenty minutes before Chris realised that Chad was now pressing up against his side. He took a chance and stretched his arm out behind the kid, resting his hand on his shoulder. Chad relaxed against the solid form of his date, even resting a hand on the man's thigh but not taking his eyes off the tv.

He stroked his hand over the thick muscle of Chris' leg, feeling it tense under the denim. "Um...Chad?"

"Yeah?" He turned his face to look at Chris. The man's bright blue eyes were hooded and his teeth sank into his full bottom lip as Chad moved his hand a little higher.

"Maybe you should..." He took a sharp breath as the boy's thumb dragged over his balls. "Maybe you should stop that?" Chris looked down to where Chad's hand was moving up over his half-hard cock.

"Why? Don't you like it?" The blonde kid purred. He raised his chin so his lips were and inch away from Chris'. "I was thinking about you when I was in bed last night, got so hard..."

"Fuck!" Chris cursed before smashing his lips down hungrily onto Chad's. Chad moaned quietly and parted his lips for the brunette's tongue to lick its way inside his mouth. Chris' hand was now on the back of the boy's head, angling him so he could deepen the kiss. Before he could register the move Chad was straddling his thighs, pressing himself against Chris' hard chest as he wriggled his ass down on to the man's, now very hard cock. Chris wanted to grab that firm little ass and squeeze but Jensen's words flooded his head: _Take it slow, he's never been with a man before, he's only fifteen..._

Chris all but shoved Chad off his lap and back onto the sofa, registering the look of shock on the boy's face. "Just, maybe we should...slow things down a bit. There's no rush to erm... We could go for a walk, Ya wanna go for a walk?" Chris babbled, adjusting himself in his jeans as he stood up. He pulled out the band holding his pony tail and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Chad was frowning, a hurt expression in his eyes. "Sure, ok, we can go for a walk. Can I just use your bathroom first?"

"Of course." Chris nodded. "Just on the left of the front door next to the er...bedroom." As soon as Chad had shut the door behind him Chris pulled out his phone. "Jensen, I need some advice, now!"

Chad closed the door and rubbed his hand over his eyes which were threatening to tear up at the rejection. He took his phone from his pocket. "Jared, I need some advice quick!"

 

"Whaddya mean 'go for it!' You're the one who told me to go slow with him in the first place!" Chris growled quietly. He had just finished explaining the situation to his ex lover and Jensen had laughed...fucking laughed!

"I just meant don't go dragging him to bed and go for gold straight away. You probably hurt the poor kid's feeling good when you pushed him away."

"Jensen Ackles, I'ma kill you!"

"Just go say sorry. Tell him it was all my fault if you want." Jensen advised.

"It _is_ all your fuckin' fault! I'm gonna speak to him now, you better not have ruined this for me, I really like Chad."

"Like I just said, go for it!" Jensen laughed as he hung up.

 

He had been in the bathroom for quite a wile, he had finished talking to Jared but was nervous about facing Chris. Jared had explained about the 'go slow' advice to Chris and Chad hoped that was all this was and that the man still liked him.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Chad? Either I'm not as good a cook as I thought or you're hiding in there, please come out." Chris said softly.

The door opened slowly and Chad stepped out. "It's all Jared's fault."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about Jensen!" The brunette smiled. "Guess we should start this over huh. Hi, I'm Christian Kane, I'm way too old for you but I think you're a sweet guy and really hot."

The teenager grinned. "Chad Michael Murray. I've never been into guys before but you're so cool and really kinda sexy."

Chris pulled Chad to him and pressed his lips to the blonde's. "Shall we take this back to the sofa or do you wanna go for that walk?"

"Walks are for dogs. Sofa..." Chad whispered seductively, sliding his smaller hand into Chris' and leading him back to the front room.

 

Chad's eyes boggled. If Chris with his shirt on was gorgeous, Chris with his shirt _off_ was fucking stunning! A broad expanse of muscles and tanned skin beneath his exploring fingers, tracing every ridge and curve. When the man tugged Chad's t-shirt over his head the boy felt a little self-conscious of his slender form, his boney ribs looked tiny under Chris' large hands and his skin even paler. As Chris looked his fill Chad blushed. "So beautiful." Chris murmered and pulled the boy tighter to him to kiss him again.

He was, once again, straddling Chris' lap and could feel the man's erection hard beneath his ass. His own cock was straining against the material trapping it. Chris' lips moved to his neck then, "We'll go at your pace, just tell me if you want me to stop okay?" He mumbled against Chad's overheated skin. The blonde nodded, not wanting to risk speaking in fear of freeing the unmanly squeak that threatened in his throat. He tipped his head back as soft, hot lips moved along his collar bone and his cock twitched anxiously.

Chris growled low in his throat and ground up against Chad's ass, one hand on the boy's hip, the other stroking up and down his ribs. The blonde's dick pulsed out a spurt of pre-cum and the squeak escaped his mouth. He grabbed Chris' hand from his ribs and pushed it onto the hard bulge in his jeans. "Touch me..." he groaned. Rubbing over Chad's cock through his jeans Chris whimpered, _fucking whimpered!_ when he felt it twitch up under his hand. Letting go of the boy's hip he brought both hands to the button of Chad's jeans. "Can I?" he breathed heavily.

"Uh huh." Chad's hand fisted into the back of Chris' long hair, he put the other on the man's big shoulder and raised himself up a little to give Chris more room to unfasten the jeans. As soon as the button and zipper were open Chad's cock sprang up in his boxers and Chris' hand wrapped over the thin material. Chad groaned but the noise was swallowed up by Chris mouth.

In a split second Chris was lifting Chad like he weighed nothing at all and laying him on the sofa. He pulled the boy's jeans down skinny thighs and then did the same to his underwear. Leaning over he sucked a hard, pebbled nipple between his lips and moved a hand to fondle the kids balls. "This okay?" Chris breathed against the wet pink bud.

 _How the hell was he expected to answer that!_ Forming coherent words whilst trying desperately not to bust a nut so soon, yeah, not happening! So Chad just nodded frantically and when Chris moved up his body, his dark hair falling in both their faces Chad dragged him down for another hard kiss.

He knew he was done for as Chris' hand first stroked up his cock. The man's palm and fingers were warm and a little rough on us sensitive flesh and Chad bucked into his grip as it tightened. He'd had a couple of handjobs from girls at school before but this...this felt like liquid fire in his veins. His hands were on Chris' bare chest, fingernails digging into the solid pectorals as he fought to hold back his orgasm. The friction of Chris' hand was too perfect, too much. "Chris!" he moaned, his voice breaking as the brunette's hand moved a little faster.

"Cum for me baby!" Chris growled in is ear, giving him permission, and pressed his own hard, but still clothed cock, into his thigh. 

"Fuuuuuck!" Chad exhaled, feeling the heat flow through his body, burning his senses as his cock spasmed and pulsed, coating his lover's hand in thick pearly fluid.

Chris moaned with him, feeling Chad fall apart in his hand had him desperate for his own release. The boy was still panting when Chris knelt up, quickly unfastening his jeans and pulling his swollen and aching cock free, Chad's cum on his hand slicked the way as he jacked himself. He looked down to see Chad watching his fist move over his cock and the boy was stretching his own hand forward. "Let me?"

"Please..." Chris groaned then..."Oh God!" As the young blonde's hand wrapped around his thick shaft tentatively. Chris folded his own fingers over Chad's and tightened their grip. "Just like that." He told the boy who nodded who kept the firm grip and speed when Chris let go.

He was muttering Chad's name in between a string of expletives, his eyes fluttered closed as his balls pulled up tight under his cock and he thrust his hips forward. "Close baby," he groaned then, without warning, a warm wet tongue was flicking over the head of his cock and that was all she wrote. Thick, creamy strings of cum streaked over the boy's lips and nose, his right eyelashes catching a heavy glob as he pulled away.

"Oh fuck..." Chris sighed, resting back on his hackles as his orgasm subsided. "Shit, I'm sorry Chad!" He grabbed his own shirt from the floor to temporarily clean the boy's face.

"S'okay," Chad grinned and licked at his lips. "It was my fault really and I...I kinda liked it."

Chris groaned, his cock tried to give an interested twitch at the boy saying he'd liked the facial. "You better go wash up properly and maybe we can watch the rest of the movie before I take you home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Felicia was already in the coffee shop when Jensen got there. As it was officially too early for it to be open she was sat with Alaina and Chris at one of the tables. There was a latte waiting for him as he dropped into the empty seat.

"You'll come with me won't you best buddy of mine?" Felicia looked at him hopefully.

"Come with you where?" Jensen blew on his coffee and took a sip.

"I've got tickets for the advanced showing of the new Avenger's film but my baby here is gonna be out of town." She rested her hand on Alaina's knee. "And Chris apparently has a date."

"Sorry 'Licia. I've got a date on Friday too." Friday and Saturday nights were the only times he managed to get more than an hour or two with Jared and he didn't wanna miss out on that. He looked furtively at Chris but Felicia noticed.

"I knew it!" The pretty red head looked from one of them to the other. Checking out the guilty expressions on their faces.

Jensen tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "What er...what do you know 'Licia?"

"You two! You're obviously still seeing each other! Why didn't you want us to know!"

He took a second or two to think. He didn't want to lie to his best friend but this could actually be the perfect cover for all of them. "Because we're still getting to know each other and I didn't want you to be all...like this!" He motioned to where Felicia was bouncing up and down in her seat like Tigger on acid. Chris was looking at him with his 'What the fucking fuck?' expression.

"It's exciting!" She protested, "You two are so hot together I could charge gay guys and straight girls a fortune to watch you two fuck!"

"Felicia!" Alaina put her hand on her girlfriends arm. "Calm down. Let's let the guys get comfortable with each other before we start pimping them out to voyeurs yeah?"

Felicia dropped into her sulky face. "Fine, but I want details..."

"I'm gonna go put the croissants in the oven." Chris mumbled as he stood up.

"You not gonna give your boyfwend Jenny wenny a kissy wissy Cwis?" Felicia teased in her baby voice and Chris growled at her and turned to Jensen who stood up too.

He kissed Chris gently on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Go with it..."

Chris finally realised what Jensen was doing and rested his hand lightly on Jen's waist. "See ya later gorgeous." He drawled in his thick accent.

Felicia clapped her hands together and nudged Alicia. "See! So hot!"

 

 

"I'd ask how the rest of your date went but by that shit eating grin you're wearing I'm guessing it was good." Jared whispered to Chad as they walked down the hallway in school.

"Oh man! We didn't go all the way but it was..."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Jared interrupted. "I don't need any details dude. Chris is kinda Jensen's ex remember, I don't wanna be thinking he's better than me...if ya know what I mean."

Chad chuckled. "Chris told me he doesn't bottom dude so there's no comparison."

"What makes you think I just bottom?" Jared smirked as they reached their lockers.

"You mean you..."

"Shhh!" The brunette hissed as a group of girls passed them.

Chad lowered his voice. "You fucked Jensen? Jeez! So there is something to compare then?"

Jared fidgeted, remembering his poor attempt at topping for the first time. "So when are you seeing Chris again?"

"Tomorrow. He's not working so I'm gonna go round after school for a coupla hours. You seeing Jensen tonight?"

"Can't. I gotta babysit my sister cos my mom has a date." Jared shut his locker. "We telling our parents we're staying at each others places this weekend?"

"You can definitely say that dude but Chris hasn't asked me if I wanna stay over so..."

"You should ask him Chad, I bet he wants you to but he doesn't wanna ask." Jared nodded knowingly.

Chad shrugged. "Maybe. Does Jen know it's your birthday on Saturday? The big 15."

Jared shook his head. He hadn't mentioned his birthday to Jensen, not sure if reminding Jensen of his age was a good thing. He was still expecting his lover to change his mind and say that he had made a mistake, that he didn't really love him and wanted to break up. Jensen was gorgeous and smart and successful, he was bound to get bored dating a teenager and sooner rather than later. "No, don't think I'm gonna either, it's not important."

"Your choice man, but we break up for summer in a coupla weeks and then its high school, you think Jen won't notice when you're going to a different school?"

Jared frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

 

 

JENSEN:  How's babysitting?

JARED:   Sucks

JENSEN:  Bet it doesn't suck as good as me

JARED:   Don't tease me Jen.

JENSEN:  Your sister asleep yet sweetheart?

JARED:   Yes

JENSEN:  Come to your back door

 

Jared raced down the stairs wearing only an old pair of boxers and a wifebeater. He unlocked the door and poked his head out. "Jensen?" He whispered.

"Hey sweetheart." Jen's voice was deep and hushed as he moved away from the wall. "You gonna invite me in?"

Jared giggled and stepped aside to let the blonde into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Jensen moved closer to put his arms around Jared's waist. "I was missing you and your mom's car wasn't back yet so..."

Humming gently, Jared's hands slid over his boyfriend's broad shoulders and kissed his full lips. "I'm in my underwear." He mumbled as his lips travelled across Jensen's stubbled jaw and over to his ear where he nibbled lightly at the lobe.

"Yeah I noticed." Jen groaned as Jared began to suck and pull his ear lobe between his teeth. "Still more clothes than I prefer on you but it'll do." His hand slipped down to cup and squeeze one of the boy's firm ass cheeks and pull their crotches together. He was already hard and could feel Jared was getting there too. "When will your mom be home?"

"A couple of hours maybe and my brother is staying with his girlfriend." Jared whispered against Jen's cheek as he ground against his cock. "Meg is fast asleep and the den has a real comfy couch and a lock on the door..."

"Show me." The blonde growled.

Seconds later Jared was sat on the sofa in the den, long legs splayed wide for Jensen to kneel between them. His boxers were lying somewhere on the floor and his top was pushed up underneath his armpits so Jensen's tongue could trace over his hard nipples while he slowly jacked the boy's big cock. Jared let his head drop onto the back of the sofa and moaned quietly. Jensen's mouth was moving down over the teen's hot skin, sucking a mark into his abs, then another on the sharp hip bone.

"Jen!" Jared gasped softly, wriggling his hips as Jensen continued a slow and long up down stroke, from root to tip of the boy's hard cock, his thumb occasionally lingering over the slit to smear through pre-cum. He tried fucking up into Jensen's hand but as soon as he did his lover loosened his grip and Jared whined, "Please..please Jen! Harder!"

"It's ok baby boy, I got ya." The older man drawled then very slowly dragged his tongue up the underside of Jared's cock.

"Fuck!" Jared blurted out then groaned loudly as soft lips wrapped over the head of his cock, sucking teasingly at the first couple of inches. "Jesus Christ!" He grit his teeth against the urge to moan loudly as the slick lips slid up and down just enough to bring him to edge but not get him over it. "More, God Jen please! I gotta cum!" Jared felt Jensen chuckles around his cock and the vibrations only made his cock throb more, Jen's tongue lapping up the pre-cum than was now dripping steadily from his slit. "F...f ...fuck!" The teenager threw his forearm in front of his mouth because waking up his little sister right now was not a good thing!

Jensen drew back from his young lover's cock to just rub the deep purple head over his swollen lips. "Gonna cum in my mouth and let me swallow it baby boy?" He asked huskily.

"Yeah, please Jen..." Jared panted then stifled his next groan with his arm as he was sucked in to the root by the warmth of Jensen's mouth and throat. It only took a half dozen shallow thrusts and "Jen..oh shit! I'm gonna...Nnngghh!" True to his word Jensen swallowed every drop of the hot, viscous liquid that shot into his throat and when he finally let the softening cock fall from his lips he made sure to swipe his tongue across the slit to get the last drop, making Jared hiss as he tormented the oversensitive skin. It wasn't until he let his head come up from the sofa back that he realised Jensen was jacking himself, still clothed, just working his cock through the open zipper of his slacks. "Get up here and let me help you with that." Jared tugged on his boyfriend's shirt.

Jensen got to his feet and leant over Jared, resting his hands on the top of the sofa, his hard cock swaying over the brunette's chest. Jared licked his palm and wrapped it over Jen's thick dick and the man moaned quietly. "Yeah Jay.." Jared worked his hand firmly over the veined hard flesh and Jensen grunted and groaned until his eyes rolled back into his head. "Fuck baby, here it comes..." He warned Jay as his cock twitched urgently in the boy's hand.

"Yeah Jen, gimme that load." Jared panted. Jensen's hips jerked and his teeth dug into his bottom lip as hot spurts of cum splattered onto the boys naked chest. "God! Yeah, gimme all of it!" The young brunette twisted his wrist as Jen's cock pulsed out another spurt and the man's body trembled. Spent, he dropped onto the sofa next to his boy and watched through heavy eyes as Jared dragged his finger through the cum on his skin then licked it away. "Mmmmm." Jensen opened his mouth to say something when they heard the front door slam.

"Jared, I'm home! Got you a pizza on my way back!"

"Shit! It's my mom!" Jared jumped up, snatching his boxers from the floor while Jensen nearly damaged himself with how fast he shoved his soft cock into his pants.

"Ow fuck!" He cursed quietly.

"The window!" Jared pushed him towards the large window that lead into the back yard.

Jensen slid it up as quietly as possible. "I'm getting to old for this." He grumbled as he swung a leg over the ledge and slid out. He turned and quickly gave Jared a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too, now go!"

Jared shut the window and turned the tv on. He tore his wifebeater off and used it to wipe his chest clean before shoving it down the side of the sofa cushion. He quickly flicked the lock on the door open and dove on to the sofa. The door opened, "Oh there you are! Didn't you hear me calling? Meg in bed?"

Trying to lounge as casually as possible on the sofa Jared faked a yawn. "Yeah, I was just gonna go to bed but did I hear you say somethin' about pizza?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had intended to write another chapter of American Made before coming back to this but I am sick at the moment, battling glandular fever in time for Christmas which really sucks...anyway, I've been awake since 2am and four hours later I have a chapter of this story which is pretty much Jensen and Jared having lots of filthy sex and I'm not apologising for it....

 

 

 

 

>  

 

Chad was cuddled up to Chris on his worn out old sofa, a heavily muscled arm draped over his shoulders. "You wanna see me this weekend?" He tried to ask casually, hoping Chris would say yes.

"Of course, only...I have to work a few hours on Saturday."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I could come over for a while on Saturday night. Jared's gonna be spending his birthday with Jen this year..." Chad tucked his knees up and nuzzled into the brunette's neck, bare, as his long, lustrous hair (Seriously, the guy to do a commercial for Loreal or something!) was being held back by a bandana.

"Mmmm", Chris hummed, liking what the boy was doing. "It's Jared's birthday?"

"Saturday." Chad's tongue was tracing over Chris' pulse point and the man palmed his crotch.

"You could...er...always stay over on Friday night? Watch tv or something for a while on Saturday until I finish work and stay here Saturday night too?"

"Yeah?" Chad was breathing hot and wet on Chris' neck. "I guess I could do that."

Chris closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side as the kid's lips began to move again. "Great. I'll um...take the sofa if you're worried about sharing the bed..."

Quickly straddling the older man's thighs, Chad smiled sweetly. "Why would I be worried about sharing the bed? We're just gonna be sleeping aren't we....?"

 

 

Jared's cell phone rang just as he was leaving school on Friday. "Hey Jen. Something wrong?"

"No sweetheart. I'm just gonna be a little late back from work but let yourself in okay?"

"Alright, I will. See you later then?"

"Looking forward to it." Jensen hung up and rubbed absent mindedly at the bruise on his knee where he'd bumped it climbing out of Jared's den window. Going over to his boy's house had been risky and it had been a close thing but it had been worth it...not that he was gonna do it again. At thirty six he had thought his days of sneaking around and hiding from parents were behind him. apparently he was wrong.

 

When Jensen got home just after eight o'clock no lights were on downstairs, the only illumination was coming from the small lamp in the bedroom that he liked to leave on so the house didn't look empty, it was a good neighbourhood but you never knew...

He dropped his briefcase against the hall table and toed his shoes off, he'd go get changed then text Jared to see if he was still coming over. He loosened his tie as he padded quietly up the stairs in his socked feet and pushed at his bedroom door. "Holy fuck!" Jen gasped as his eyes fell on his naked boyfriend. Jared was on all fours on the bed, head hanging forward between his shoulders, eyes clenched closed as he worked three slippery slippery fingers into his ass hole.

Jensen's cock was instantly hard and stretching the fabric of his underwear and slacks. The sight of his teenage lover finger fucking himself in the middle of his bed was, hands down, the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen. Jared's eyes were squeezed shut and he was whimpering as he tried to get his fingers deeper, his cock swaying long and hard beneath him. "Need some help?" The blonde's usual deep voice was even more gravelly now.

Jared smiled when he heard him and he opened his eyes as he swivelled his head to where Jensen was unbuttoning his dress shirt. Keeping his long fingers moving in and out of his ass, he answered; "Yes...Need you!"

"Have you been playing long baby boy?" Jensen slid out of his pants and pulled his socks off, approaching his prone boyfriend in just his red boxer briefs which were distorted by the hard, thick girth of his erection. Jared was nodding at him, eyes dark and heavily lidded, he'd obviously been doing this for a long time. "Did you cum sweetheart?" Jensen climbed onto the bed on his knees, massaging the length of his dick through his underwear.

"N...no." Jay stammered, feeling the heat of Jen's thighs behind his own, the tickle of the soft golden hairs against the back of his smoother legs. "Wanted to wait for you Jen."

The blonde groaned and reached his hand under Jared's ass to take hold of the boy's long cock. "Fuck Jay! Jesus Christ, you're _so_ hard! Desperate to cum aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to wait...ooooh!" Jared moaned as his own fingers teased his prostate. "Want to cum on your cock..." He panted. "I'm all open and ready for you Jen, please?"

Jensen didn't even bother taking his boxers off, just shoved them down his thighs and grabbed the bottle of lube which lay by Jared's knee. He slicked his burning length up quickly and carefully pulled Jared's fingers free of the dark pink puffy hole, it looked so much a like a little pair of puckered lips that Jensen couldn't resist bending over and kissing the tender skin that was glistening with lube. "Fuck me Jen, fuck me, fuck me pleeeeeaaase..." The young brunette pleaded and canted his hips towards his lover.

He couldn't help the loud groan that left his lips as he slid his thick cock into the tight heat that clasped at him, getting tighter the deeper he sank. "Fuck Jay, so good baby, feel so fuckin' good..." He settled for a moment when he was fully encased inside the boy, prepared to wait for him to adjust. But Jared was gasping, moving his own hips forward and pushing his ass back down onto Jensen's throbbing dick. He kept going, Jen's hands on his waist, the blonde looking down in awe at where Jared was fucking himself on his cock. "So fuckin' hot Jay!" Jensen couldn't resist the urge to thrust deep inside his lover's ass and Jared fucking wailed and thrashed as his sweet spot was slammed into.

"Yes! Fuck me hard Jen! Right fuckin' there!"

Jensen growled and slammed home again. "You've got a dirty fuckin' mouth on you baby boy." His hand found it's way into Jay's hair and he tugged the boy's head back, his slim back arching more profoundly with the action and Jen began to thrust harder, faster, watching Jared's fists bunched up in the comforter, squeezing it almost as tight as the muscles of his ass squeezed Jen's dick. The older man was pummelling into him now, panting and cursing until he felt the channel almost crushing down on him as Jared's body shook and he was crying out as he came, his long cock dragging on the sheets below combined with the hard ass fucking had tipped him over the edge and he was cumming so hard and so copiously he didn't think he could draw breath.

Jensen's thrusts slowed but continued as the passage constricted, he was so so close! Jared was so hot and smooth inside around his bare... _fuck!_ He wasn't wearing a condom! He pulled out and jerked his cock rapidly, one hand still pulling Jay's head back as the boy shuddered beneath him. "Jesus baby!" He moaned as he shot his load all over Jared's smooth round ass cheeks, aiming his cock from one side to the other and he wrung every last drop out. "Fuckin' amazing."

He dropped heavily onto the bed beside Jared who was still on his hands and knees, his elbows trembling. "You ok sweetheart? Here, lie down." Jensen tried to pull Jared down to the bed but Jared shook his head and groaned. It was only then that Jensen noticed that Jay was still hard and when he touched him another dribble of cum left his cock to add to the mess already on the bedding. "Oh hell Jay! Baby are you still...?"

Jared nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks as his hips jerked again and his still untouched cock jumped and pulsed out yet more cum. Jensen sat up and slowly pushed Jared's shoulders back until the teen was kneeling up, his ass resting on his heels. He looked panicked as Jen shuffled forward, his face inches from where Jared's cock still stood hard and proud, jutting forward from his body. "Trust me sweetheart," Jen whispered and he wrapped his lips over the dark purple and swollen head of his boyfriend's cock. Jared hissed and whined, clearly oversensitive but he bucked forward as the blonde man's mouth moved further down his shaft. His fingers dug into Jensen's shoulders, the nails digging in as he thrust desperately into the warm wet throat waiting for him. Jensen's hands were on his ass, slipping through his own cum that was just starting to dry, as he pushed the boy forward in encouragement. The kid cried and whimpered as he fucked his lover's mouth, saliva and cum were dripping down Jen's chin and onto his chest as he gagged a little. Finally Jared tensed, then his whole body was shaking as he gasped out his lover's name in a loud broken voice. Jensen felt the heavy load hit the back of his throat, he swallowed that and every other spurt that came after until the teenager was totally spent and on the verge of collapse. He pulled off and gently lowered his boy to the mattress. He stroked his hair and when the short, shallow breaths Jay was taking became longer and deeper, his chest rising and falling smoothly Jensen spoke. "It's ok Jay, I got ya. Love you so much sweetheart."

Jared smiled weakly, too exhausted to do more than mumble a slurred, "Love you too."

A good quarter of an hour passed before Jared rolled onto his side and dropped an arm over Jensen's waist. Jen slid an arm behind the kid and kissed his forehead. "Sleep my love, we'll clean up later." Jared nodded lazily and mouthed a sloppy kiss to Jensen's shoulder before he drifted off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

His whole body was aching, not painfully, just the well used ache in his muscles that comes after really good sex. His head was still pillowed on Jensen's chest, a strong arm wrapped comfortingly around his shoulders. Jared smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have Jensen, the man was amazing and had taken such care of him when...well, Jared still didn't know what the hell had happened to him earlier! His stomach growled, serving to remind him that they had not eaten before falling asleep, and his ass was itchy with dried jizz. He didn't know why Jen had decided to cum on his ass but it had been so fucking hot! He smiled again, remembering the hot splash on his cheeks.

"Didn't think you'd be awake for a few hours yet." Jensen's sleep rough voice murmered into his tousled hair.

"M' hungry." Jared nuzzled into the firm chest. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight."

"Oh, it's my..." Jared caught himself before finishing the sentence.

"It's your what Jay?" Jen shifted and tilted the boy's head up to look at him.

"S' nothin'." He kissed his lover's warm dry lips. "D' you mind if I take a shower and get somethin' to eat?"

"Not if I can join you." The blonde smiled, a gleam in his eye.

"In the shower or for food?" Jared teased and tried to jump from the bed before Jen's hand made contact with the soft skin of his ass...he was too slow and yelped at the slight sting on his left cheek. "You're a bad man Jensen Ackles." He rubbed his ass and pouted.

"You wanna see how bad I can be?" Jensen leapt form the bed and chased a shrieking, giggling Jared into the bathroom.

 

Of course they got a little dirtier before they got cleaner and made it down to the kitchen an hour later for sandwiches.

"You feeling ok now? After..." Jensen layered thickly sliced tomato on top of the ham and lettuce while Jared rested his bare chest against his back, arms draped casually around Jensen's waist.

"Yeah I'm good. Didn't have a problem in the shower did I?" the teenager squeezed his lover a little and Jensen chuckled.

"No, you definitely didn't."

"Jen?" Jay rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder as he put the top slices of bread on and cut the sandwiches. "You ever seen that happen before?"

The older man turned in his boyfriend's arms. "Yeah, once before. Did it hurt Jay?" He asked tenderly.

Jared shook his head. "No, it was just...really intense...like I had no control over my body, it was just one really long orgasm." The tall boy blushed.

"I think it happened because you'd been playing too long without letting yourself cum sweetheart. You're young, you can easily manage two orgasms baby." He tickled Jared's ribs playfully, making the boy wriggle. "Orgasm denial just isn't for some people."

"Or maybe it is?" Jared raised his eyes to look into Jensen's surprised green stare and he smirked.

"You're a kinky bastard really aren't you?"

Jared shrugged and reached around his boyfriend for his sandwich. "I don't know, never been with anyone else so how would I know what's kinky and what isn't?" The twinkle in his eye belied his innocence and Jensen laughed.

"Maybe some experimenting is in order? After all, you really should experience lots of different things in life....but, I need to confess something, something about last night..."

"Yeah?"

Jensen shook his head and looked at the boy's feet. "I'm sorry Jay, I just got so turned on seeing you finger yourself and you were beggin' and...I forgot to put a rubber on."

"Oh!" So now the jizz on his ass made sense. "But, but you are clean right?"

Jensen's head shot up and he nodded emphatically. "Oh God yes! I wouldn't be having sex with you at all if I weren't. Jesus Jay, how many times have we even sucked each other off?"

Jared chuckled. "A lot."

"Yeah, a hulluva lot and neither of us has used condoms for that. I wouldn't ever put you at risk love." he kissed Jared sweetly. "So, am I forgiven?"

The teenager took a huge bite of his sandwich and nodded. "But only if you cum on my ass again sometime cos I really liked that!" He grinned and Jensen laughed.

 

 

Chris groaned when his alarm went off, the shrill beeping shocking him into consciousness. Chad rolled out of his arms and slammed a pillow over his head. "Turn it off!" he mumbled from beneath it. Chris reached out and slammed his palm down in the general area of the alarm clock, eventually hitting the button on top of it. "You gotta get up right now?" Chad emerged from his hiding place, his blonde spikes flattened on the left side where he had been laid against Chris.

"Uh huh. Gotta be at work for nine." Chris growled and rolled Chad onto his back. "Shame I cant call in sick." He dragged his hand down the boy's bony chest to gently pinch a pale pink nipple, it's colour darkening immediately.

Chad sucked in a sharp breath. "Yeah, that is a pity." He raised his arms above his head, resting them between the slats of the headboard and stretching his torso and arching his back. "But...you could be a little late..." He shifted his hips and kicked the covers down the bed until they were around his knees and his pale naked body was on display, cock already hard and resting on his stomach.

"Fuck Chad, you're such a bad influence on little ole me." The brunette grinned, his hair wild around his face as he rolled over and pinned Chad to the mattress with his own nude form, his erection digging into the boy's thigh. The man's sun darkened skin a stark contrast to the boy's, as was his size.

Chad chuckled and wriggled beneath Chris' weight. "You didn't seem too innocent when my mouth was wrapped around your cock last night. I think it's only fair you show me how  _you_ do it. Teach me some things..."

Chris kissed his young boyfriend fiercely then pulled back. "That your way of saying you want me to suck your cock?"

"Yes, now are you gonna?" Chad ground up against Chris and dragged his teeth slowly over his bottom lip. "You can finger me at the same time if ya wanna?" He whispered the last sentence against the older man's jaw and felt the moan in Chris' chest before he knelt up and grabbed a hair band from the dresser to tie his hair back.

"Well I don't want it getting in the way." he smirked as he moved to kneel down between the kid's thighs, his own cock standing hard and thick by his navel.

 

"You're late!" Alaina snapped as Chris took off his jacket and pulled on an apron. She pursed her painted red lips and folded her arms under her breasts as though she was scolding a child.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not like it happens all the time." She may be his boss but he had known Alaina years, before she and Charlie had gotten together and they were good friends.

"Well I hope you and Jensen had fun last night and this morning apparently...." She looked up at the clock on the wall that showed Chris was over forty minutes late.

"What?...Oh, yeah. Me and Jen, yeah, it was..."

Alaina raised a hand. "It's ok Chris, I'm not Felicia, I don't need all the details." Chris nodded appreciatively and headed into the kitchen, thinking of the pretty fifteen year old currently stretched out and sated in his bed.

 

Jensen crept out of bed, not wanting to wake an exhausted Jared as it was only a few hours ago they'd gone back to bed. He got dressed quickly, picked up his wallet and shut the front door quietly behind him.

Alaina shook her head at him when he opened the door to the coffee shop, jingling the bell above the entry. "I should refuse to serve you since you made my staff late!" She wasn't really angry but Jensen obviously had no idea what she was talking about until..."Chris, your boyfriend is here!" Alaina called into the kitchen.

Chris appeared, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Hi Jen. What're you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pick up some pastries for Ja...breakfast, for breakfast." He glanced at the coffee machine where the tall red-head was filling an order, she hadn't noticed his slip up.

Grabbing a paper bag and a set of tongues, Chris lifted the lid on the display. "Any one's in particular?"

"No, just a selection will do, six I think."

Chris filled the bag with various Danish and croissants and as he handed it over he lowered his voice. "So, what did you get Jared for his birthday?"

"His what now?" Jensen asked, taken by surprise.

"His birthday, _today..."_ Chris said slowly and frowned at the look on his ex-lovers face. "You really didn't know?"

"No, he never said anything. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Alaina was looking at them now and Jensen forced a smile. "How much for my breakfast hun?"

"You know you're money's no good in here Ackles but you've five minutes to get out of here, Chris has got work to do."

"Any chance we can take those five minutes in the staff room boss?" Chris asked cheekily.

Alaina threw her hands up in mock despair. "Fine, go! But just five minutes and no funny business in my café."

Chris and Jen glanced at each other, both knowing that Jensen and Jared had already fooled around in the bathroom there.

 

"Maybe he didn't want you making a big deal about it?" The brunette suggested when they were behind the closed door.

"Yeah, that's probably it. Okay, so now I know I need to get him something, do something. Any ideas what a fifteen year old wants for his birthday?"

"Hey, he's your boyfriend! I've got my own twink to think about." Chris smirked.

"Ah yes, Alaina said you were late this morning, she blamed me."

"Chad stayed at mine last night, it was kinda hard to get outta bed this morning ya know?"

"So you two have...?" Jensen implied as to what had gone on.

No, no, not yet...just stuff, but the stuff is good, real good." Chris' grin was so wide it was infectious and Jensen couldn't help but smile back.

 

 

When he got back Jared was only just stirring, so he tiptoed back out of the bedroom. Downstairs, he put the pastries on a plate and poured a glass of juice, he was setting the items on a tray when Jared strolled into the kitchen, his loose sweats slipping off his hips and Jen took a moment to admire the tall boy. "You're up, I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed."

Jared gave a lazy grin and scratched idly at his chest. "S' okay, I can eat here. So what are we having?" He looked at the tray. "Mmm, you been out for these?"

"Yep and I had a very interesting conversation with Chris." He set the tray on the kitchen table as Jared sat down.

"Oh yeah, Chad was staying with him last night. How'd it go?"

"Good I think but that's not what I was talking about...birthday boy."

Jared sighed, an apricot Danish half way to his mouth. He set it back down. "Chad blabbed."

Laying a hand on top of his lover's the blonde softened his voice. "Why didn't you tell me sweetheart? We should be celebrating."

The teenager shrugged. "I'm fifteen today Jen, it's not like we can go to a bar or even an R rated movie. We cant even go out to dinner unless you want people to think I'm your son again. I just don't want you to have any more second thoughts about me, about us."

"Oh baby," Jensen squeezed his hand. "That's not gonna happen. I wanna be with you, I'm happy with you Jay, happier than I've been in a really long time. It might not be easy but we'll make it work. If you're willing to put up with an old man that is."

Jared shoved the blonde lightly. "Shut up, you're not old."

There was a sadness behind Jensen's eyes when he spoke again. "I will be Jared, sooner than you think. When you're twenty five and off partying the nights away I'll be nearing fifty. Then who won't want who?"

"No Jen!" Jay said vehemently. "No, I'll always want you! I love you, I'll always love you!"

Jensen didn't want to give Jared the clichéd talk about him only being young and how things changed, mainly because he desperately hoped that what Jared said was true, that he'd always love him. But did a fifteen year old really know what true love was anyway? Would Jared drift away from him as he got older...

"I know you will sweetheart and I will always love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly filthy J2 smut here people and the next chapter is a lot of C2 gettin' busy, just warning ya....

 

 

Chad and Jared were stood in the queue, looking for all intents and purposes like a couple of teenage friends out to watch a movie but the taller boy was fidgeting nervously. He could see Jensen and Chris further down at the front of the line and he clenched the money that Jensen had given him to pay for two tickets tightly in his clammy fist. "Who's stupid idea was this?" He whispered to his friend.

"Mine actually and you're welcome, now stop complaining, at least you get to sit next to Jensen, Chris and I have to sit apart."

"I guess, sorry dude." The line shuffled forward and Jen and Chris were now at the ticket booth. The line moved steadily and by the time Jared was handing over the crumpled bills in exchange for tickets the older men had popcorn and soda and were heading into the theatre.

The lighting was dimmed but the room wasn't dark and Jared could clearly see his boyfriend sitting next to Chris in the back row of seats. A flare of jealousy lit up inside him, Chris was a good looking guy and he and Jensen were obviously attracted to each other because they'd fucked before. Then Jared remembered that Jensen had jilted Chris in favour of him and a smirk crossed his face. "What are you smiling about?" Chad asked.

Jared shook his head. "Nothin', just happy. Are you happy with Chris?"

Chad couldn't disguise his Cheshire cat grin. "I really am and if it weren't for you and Jen I'd still just be mooning over him in the café after school, so, thanks. In fact..." Chad slowed his steps so they didn't reach their seats too quickly "...I think tonight's the night."

"Yeah? Well I hope it goes ok, just remember to relax...seriously."

Chad was about to retort when he realised they were at their seats and Jared was sitting in the empty spot beside Jensen leaving Chis and he separated on either side, just two separate pairs of friends watching the movie...However, as the lights went down and the theatre was bathed in darkness Jared felt Jensen's hand wrap around his and rest on his thigh. "Happy birthday sweetheart," the blonde whispered.

 

The end credits rolled and the audience rose from their seats and flocked to the exits. The two couples blended into the crowd that flowed into the parking lot. Both Chris and Jensen's cars were parked at the back of the lot and after saying their goodbyes and making sure no-one was paying attention they each drove off with their boyfriends. The cinema was just a short drive away from Jen and Jared's neighbourhood.

"I know it wasn't ideal but at least we went out for your birthday, kinda." Jen smiled hopefully across at Jared as the boy slid the patio door closed behind him.

"It was great, thankyou." Jared pulled off his sneakers and padded over to where Jensen was stood in the kitchen doorway, nursing a glass containing two fingers of single malt. His hands slid across the firm pecs beneath the fitted black t-shirt and up over his strong shoulders to clasp behind the blonde's neck. Jensen's empty hand went to the boy's hip, pushing his shirt up slightly, he ran his thumb over the warm skin atop the sharp bone.

He looked up at Jay through thick lashes that framed expressive green eyes. "Did you get taller?"

Jared grinned, dimples on high alert and Jensen groaned at his need for the teenager. The shorter man flicked his tongue out, and over the indentation on the left of Jared's mouth. "You're perfect sweetheart." Jensen whispered. "Can I give my boyfriend a birthday kiss?"

Jared didn't reply vocally, unless you count the groan that left him as he hungrily pressed his lips to Jensen's. Long, dextrous fingers sliding up into the short hair on the back of his lover's head as he nipped at the soft lips, begging them to open. He could taste the tang of whiskey and the salt from the popcorn but the pure flavour of Jensen underneath both was becoming stronger every second. Jen pushed his hips forward, moulding the two of them together and moaning quietly as Jared's tongue explored every recess of his mouth.

They broke apart to draw breath and Jensen stretched his arm out to the counter to set his glass down, not taking his eyes from the hazel slant of his boyfriends. Now both his hands were free he took Jay's hands in his, twining their fingers together and leaning in for a softer, gentler kiss but canting his hips so that the boy could feel how hard he was against his thigh. "D'ya wanna fuck me baby boy?" he mumbled into Jared's mouth.

"Fuck yeah!" The teenager answered and immediately deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue into Jensen's mouth and letting go of his hand in favour of roughly grabbing hold of the man's firm ass and grinding his long cock into his pelvis.

They stumbled down the hallway, knocking a picture frame askew as they went and finally making it upstairs to the bedroom. Shirts were pulled off and fingers clumsily fiddled with buttons and zippers until their jeans and boxers were thrown on the floor. Jensen dropped to his knees, banging them hard on the carpet in his haste to get Jared's hard cock between his lips. Jay grunted and fisted a hand into the blonde hair when Jen didn't bother with the usual teasing licks and just swallowed him down. "Fuck Jen! Your mouth is beautiful!" The teenager looked down to see his big dick disappearing between soft full lips. "Fuuuck..." He groaned again, gently thrusting his hips forward.

Jensen slowly stroked his own thick cock as he sucked on Jared's, his fingers not quite meeting around the swollen flesh. He moved his hand faster as the boy slid in and out of his mouth and he could taste pre-cum coating his tongue. He pulled off and nuzzled at the teen's smooth sac. "Need you baby."

"Bed. Now!" Jared sounded like he'd been gargling with gravel, gone was the nervousness he'd felt the first time he'd been in control. Jensen half crawled to the bed and lay on his back. "Roll over." Jared told him and Jen didn't hesitate to obey, resting his chest to the bed and tucking his knees underneath him. His lover's hands were kneading the cheeks of his ass and the first wet swipe of tongue from his taint to his hole made him jump.

"Fuck!"

Jared's chuckle puffed hot air along his crack and he moaned quietly as he thrust his ass up for more. Spreading the man's cheeks with his large hands Jared flicked his tongue across the rim, it was warm and earthy, delicious. He sucked on the puckered flesh. Jensen was whimpering and gasping out his enjoyment, his hand sliding under his hips to tug at his cock again while Jared licked and sucked, slurping at his hole like he was trying to win a gold medal for rimming.

"Fuck fuck fuck." The blonde chanted at the first push of Jay's tongue inside him, insisting the muscle open up for him and soon Jared was licking inside of him, running his tongue across the smoothness of his passage and pushing it as deep as it would go. Then, long fingers snaked in beside the tongue, delving deep until they found their target.

Jensen threw his head back, only silence escaping his open mouth as his body shuddered. It was nothing like any orgasm he'd experienced before, his cock was bouncing against the sheets the, now cum drenched, sheets and his channel clenched and fluttered around his lover's tongue and fingers, which continued to massage his prostate.

When Jared withdrew both fingers and tongue Jensen was still trembling. The boy kissed his way up the older man's spine to the back of his neck. "Was that okay Jen?"

"Jared, oh my God Jared... What the fuck did you do?" When Jensen finally gained control of his body he rolled over beneath the boy. "That was incredible."

The teenager smiled, maybe more of a smirk. "I'm not done yet..." This time he kissed back down Jen's chest, lingering momentarily on each nipple before heading down to the thick cock that lay, still half hard, flushed and twitching on his stomach. There was a quiet gasp when Jared drew the sensitive head between his lips and suckled slowly, almost tenderly as he pushed Jensen's legs apart and climbed between them.

Jensen didn't know when Jared had got the lube but now two slicked up fingers were circling his puffy rim and gliding inside, separating and scissoring until a third finger could be added and all the while Jay kept on sucking just the head of his aching dick with Jensen gasping little Oh oh oh's as he got fully hard again.

"Baby now...please...please!" Jensen moaned and Jared's cock throbbed between his legs as Jen begged to be fucked.

"Pass me a condom and roll back over." Jensen turned back over but didn't reach for a condom. "Jen?"

"No condom Jay, please...I wanna feel you, not a damn rubber." Jensen was on his hands and knees, looking imploringly over his shoulder at his young lover.

"Jesus..." Jared groaned. "Okay, no condom." He grunted quietly as he coated his cock in a generous amount of lube and lined the long member up to the dark pink kiss.

It was usual for Jensen to feel quite a bit of discomfort when he was first penetrated because of how infrequently he bottomed, but Jared had opened him so thoroughly that when the boy slid into him with one long, slow thrust Jen felt nothing but pleasure in every nerve ending. Jay's hands were resting on his hips, fingers twitching as he waited for his lover to get used to the fullness inside of him. "Jen, can I?" he whimpered.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, fuck me baby boy."

The first thrusts were tentative but Jared quickly picked up speed and intensity as he gripped tightly to Jensen's hips. The wet slurping, sucking noises coming from his ass would have been embarrassing if Jensen cared but he was lost in the pure pleasure of each thrust and grind of his lover's cock, burning and throbbing deep inside him. Jen dropped to his elbows, burying his head in a pillow to muffle his cries. "No Jen, let me hear you." Jared told him sternly, no sign of the shy, virginal boy he had been just a few weeks ago, as he slammed hard into Jensen's ass. "So good, so tight. Wanna know you're enjoying this Jensen."

Jensen turned his head and called out Jared's name and a literny of "more, harder, faster" and " Fuck right there!" and "Don't stop!" filled the air as Jensen fisted his cock vigorously. He was close and when he told Jared the boy angled his hips a little higher and on his next powerful thrust ploughed into Jensen's prostate. "Fuck, fuck! Yes!" The blonde's whole body went rigid and his cock shot ropes of thick cum over his fist while Jared slowly circled his hips, grinding his cock against his boyfriend's sweet spot to bring him through his climax.

He had succeeding in holding back his own orgasm this time but it had been teeth-clenchingly hard. Jay had been on the brink of losing it himself when Jensen had cum and when Jen's orgasm subsided and his knees slid out from beneath him, he arched his back, raising his ass and sliding back down deeply onto Jared's long cock. "Fill me up baby boy," he whispered. Jared dropped his slender body onto the sweaty skin of Jensen's back, clutching the man's wrists above his head as his hips thumped and hammered his cock deep into the man he loved. He came with a loud cry of Jen's name, hips jack-rabbiting just before his release hit and when it was over he lay gasping for breath. A minute later Jensen heard a sing song; "Happy birthday to meee..."

He chuckled loudly, making Jared wince at the pressure on his softening cock. When the teen knelt up to withdraw he could see his cum leaking steadily out of Jen's fucked out hole. "Now that is the best present ever!."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As warned ...Chris and Chad GET IT ON!

 

 

Chris' jaw hung open slackly, his head tipped back against the pillow. The thick fingers of one hand were curled into butter yellow spikes while his other hand rubbed deeply into his own groin. "Fuck Chad! Gettin' real good at that." His young boyfriend hummed around the wide girth of his cock, sucking him down deeply, saliva running from his chin and down onto Chris' balls where Chad was rolling them between delicate fingers.

Three times Chris had almost cum and each time Chad had squeezed hard around the base of his cock staving off his orgasm, making Chris curse and moan. He could feel it again, the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, spreading through his thighs, his balls. "Chad, baby please, I gotta..." He thrust his hips up only for Chad to pull back, Chris' cock falling from his mouth and bouncing against the man's stomach until Chad once again gripped the base of the aching dick. "Shit!" Chris grunted, letting go of the boy's hair to thump his fist against the mattress in frustration. The teenager's lips were travelling over his hip, up his stomach and across his heaving chest. "Why?...Chad?" Chris hadn't meant to whine but _Jesus...seriously!_

"Because..." Chad's wet lips were on his throat, "I want..." Tongue lathed over Chris' jaw, "you ..." Hot breath in Chris' ear and Chad's naked body was lowered on to his as the boy breathed out..."to fuck me."

The muscular man growled, both hands moving, fingers digging deeply into Chad's buttocks as the boy squirmed against him, their cocks rolling together between them. All too easily Chris flipped them over, pinning the slim blonde to the bed. Tendrils of chocolate brown hair escaped the loose ponytail at the back of Chris' head and draped over Chad's cheeks as he kissed his boyfriend deeply, forcefully, making the kid moan into his mouth. "You sure you're ready for that?" Chris panted before sucking hard on Chad's bottom lip.

"God yes!" Chad mumbled, grinding his cock up into Chris' stomach. Chris nudged Chad's thighs apart with his knees and slipped between them.

"I promise I'll make it good for you." Chris' lips were hovering over Chad's as he looked into his black eyes, slimly ringed with an arc of pale blue.

"I know." It was barely audible but the trust was implicit and Chris smiled softly as he pressed his lips to Chad's tenderly, almost reverently. The brunette reached his hand out for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. "Um, what about...do we need a..." For the first time since this thing between them started Chad looked like a nervous little boy.

Giving him another, quicker kiss, Chris chuckled, "Don't worry, I'mma look after you." He pulled the drawer of the table open and grabbed a condom. Chad visibly relaxed and looked back at Chris who murmered against his cheek. "I'm clean, don't worry, but I always wrap it up."

"Yeah, okay." The teenager nodded, wrapping a hand around his own half hard cock and spreading his legs out to give Chris more room. The man growled his approval and tipped lube out onto his fingers.

 

Chris had fingered him with two fingers before and Chad was pushing himself down onto them, willing Chris to add another. It was only when a third finger was pushed inside with the others that Chris felt Chad tense up. "Relax baby." The Southerner drawled and dragged his tongue over the bare wrinkled skin of the boy's sac.

"Ohhh oh fuck!" Chad whimpered, distracted by what his boyfriend's tongue and..."Sweet Jesus!" Chris was sucking on each of Chad's balls in turn, rolling them on his tongue and slurping dirtily. Before he even realised it, the three fingers were smoothly pumping in and out of his ass, curling forward and rubbing at that spot that made Chad cry out brokenly. His cock was so hard and drooling onto his stomach. "I gotta be ready now?" He whined as Chris' fingers twisted and spread inside him.

Chris was almost trembling with the need to be inside his boy and he could do nothing but grunt and nod in the affirmative as he tore the foil of the condom wrapper open and carefully rolled the latex over his cock. "You should roll over, less painful I heard."

Chad shook his head. "I wanna see you."

""Yeah, I'd like that." Chris gave Chad a lazy smile and grabbed a pillow. "Lift up." He patted the boy's hip and Chad raised his ass for Chris to slip the pillow underneath him. Pouring more lube over his cock and hooking his elbow under one of Chad's knees to lift it up, he lined himself up and Chad nodded, exhaling as Chris pushed forward, the large mushroomed head of his cock popping through the barrier and making Chad wince.

His lover's thick cock was half way into his ass and hell yeah it _hurt,_ not like agony but it burned and Chad tried his best to relax. Chris' warm hand wrapped around the youngster's flagging erection, coaxing it back to hardness with slow gentle strokes that mimicked the way he was moving deeper into Chad's body. "You okay Chad? Doin' real well, takin' my cock so good." The older man cooed. The boy's fingers tightened their grip on Chris' biceps as the last inch of thick cock slid into him. Chad moaned, the tang of pleasure and the sting of pain warring inside him. Chris was sucking in deep breaths, holding himself still but continuing to steadily tug at Chad's now really hard dick.

"So full..." The blonde whispered and shifted his hips as he felt his passage gradually relax around the intrusion.

"Jesus fuckin Christ...you're so tight! I've never, never felt anything like it." Chris pulled back a little way and when he pushed forward Chad gasped. "Did that hurt?" The older man asked worriedly.

"N...no. Feels ...good."

"Yeah? How 'bout this?" Chris withdrew further and slid back into the tight grip of Chad's ass a little harder.

"Fuck! So good!"

A minute later Chris had set up a rhythm of smoothly snapping hips, his hands holding fast to the teen's slim thighs. Chad's hand was moving fast over his own leaking cock while he panted monosyllabic words of "God!" "Fuck!" and "More!" in between moaning Chris' name.

Chris felt the boy's legs begin to shake and watched his hand stutter in it's movements. "Gonna cum darlin'? Gonna cum with my cock in your ass?" He growled.

"Nnnggghhh! Fuck!" It was more eruption than orgasm as Chad's cum shot up over Chris' chest, some catching the man beneath his jaw.

Chris' sweat soaked hair hung loosely around his face as he thrust deeply once, twice more, squeezing the pale thighs hard enough to bruise as he pulsed his load into the condom. "Oh fuck! Chad, Chad baby, Fuck!"

He rolled off of Chad carefully and tied off the condom before dropping it on the floor as he turned onto his back. The blonde was instantly curled into his side, his thin fingers dragging through the mixture of sweat and cum on his lover's firm chest. "Damn, I made a mess!"

Chris chuckled and his strong arm wrapped around the teenager and squeezed. "Yes, yes you did." He turned his head to look at the boy who was gazing back at him, his eyes back to the icy shade of blue that Chris had become used to. The kiss they shared was sweet, lips moving softly against each other. "Yanno, this was kinda a first for both of us."

Chad's eyes widened. "How's that?"

"Never taken someone's virginity before." Chris blushed as he continued, "Makes me feel kinda special yanno, that you er...chose me."

"Chris. I cant imagine it could have been so amazing with anyone else." He nuzzled into Chris' neck briefly before he sat up. "Ow, okay...bit tender." He giggled with embarrassment as he climbed off the bed more gingerly then.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower." He looked at the mess on Chris' chest. "You comin'?"

"Not again for at least a coupla hours, even for your sexy ass." Chris joked, swinging his legs off the bed. Chad laughed and turned to walk away but Chris spoke again. "Chad?" The boy looked back. "You know I love you don't you?"

The blonde teenager beamed a wide smile, standing butt naked in the doorway, he nodded. "I do now."

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

It was the first day of summer break and although the weather for the last few weeks had been extremely hot, it was only nine thirty in the morning and Jared felt like he was sitting in a furnace. The backs of his bare legs were sticking to the wooden kitchen chair and his boxers clung uncomfortably to his ass, he prised the Motorhead t-shirt he wore away from his sticky back. Deciding he needed a cool shower, he peeled himself from the  chair and almost collided with his little sister on his way through the kitchen door. "Whoa Meggie. What's the rush?"

"Stop calling me Meggie," the eleven year old pouted. "Mr Ackles from across the street is at the door, he wants to speak to you." She twisted a long braid around her finger as she looked up at him.

Jared couldn't hide his shock but luckily his sister mistook his expression. "Uh oh,,what did you do Jared? Did you a break his window or curse at him? Should I go get mom?"

"No. No I'm not in trouble you little brat."

Megan stuck her tongue out rudely and dashed away as Jared made his way to the front door. "Mr Ackles?"

Jensen part blushed when Jared came to the door, the whole "Mr Ackles" thing still got his motor running and Jared had called him that in bed just the evening before.

"Hey Jared. I was wondering...how'd you like to mow my lawn again? It's er..." Jensen couldn't help lick his lips as the tall teenager stood in front of him in a sweaty t-shirt and boxers. "...grown quite a bit since you last did it and I thought maybe you could use some extra cash for the summer?"

Jared grinned and it took all of Jensen's willpower not to lean forward and lick those adorable dimples. Seeming to sense the conflict in his boyfriend Jay just grinned wider. He canted his hip a little, just enough for Jensen to notice that pointed bone he loved to suck and nibble. "Sure thing Me Ackles, I was just gonna go shower but I may as well build up more of a sweat first right?" Jen visibly gulped at the intimation. "I'll get dressed and come right over."

Sure enough, just fifteen minutes later Jared watched his mother and sister drive away and pushed their lawn mower across the street. Jensen's door was ajar and Jared was reminded of the last time he had let himself in like that, he smiled. "I'm not gonna complain about another naked ambush but I'm just wondering why you aren't at work today?"

"Took the day off, I am the boss." Jensen's deep voice came from the kitchen and a second later he appeared, not naked but wearing only a low slung pair of basketball shorts. His bare chest was covered in a sheen of sweat as he handed his lover a tall glass of iced tea. "I haven't disappointed you by not being naked have I?" He smirked.

Accepting the drink and letting his gaze drag down from Jensen's eyes to those soft lips, hard pecs and chiselled abs with a trail of dark blonde hair below his navel. "Nah, this is almost as good."

Jensen chuckled as the teenager took a long drink. "Ya know you're really gonna have to cut the grass don't you, or my excuse for getting you over here will be blown. How long can you stay?"

The tall boy shrugged, "All day if you want me...Mom's taken Meg to see an old college friend and Dad's meeting them there after work, they're staying until tomorrow."

Jen's face lit up. "So you can spend the night?"

"No, Jeff will be home later." Disappointment was evident on both their faces.

"We've got the rest of the day at least, how about we get that lawn done before we get any hotter?"

"Jen, I don't think you could possibly get any hotter." Jared winked at his boyfriend.

 

Jensen collapsed onto the mattress, hair dripping sweat down the side of his face as he panted roughly. Jared dropped from his hands and knees to his stomach bonelessly. "Why do I always end up lying in a puddle of cum?" The brunette groaned, his face half smushed into the sheet.

The older man rolled onto his side and threw an arm across Jay's back. "Because sweetheart, you cum like a freight train when I fuck you from behind."

The boy chuckled. "There is that I suppose."

Nuzzling into the teenager's neck, Jen smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Jen...Okay, shower time." Jared rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom, his own cum coating his flat stomach and soft cock and Jensen's cum sliding down the insides of his thighs.

Jensen gave a happy, if somewhat smug, smile. Jared was his and he had every intention of keeping it that way.

 

 

They were settled on the sofa, the teen's back was half pressed to Jen's chest as the man dragged his fingers through Jay's shower damp hair. "Jared, sweetheart?"

"Yeah?" Jared mumbled around the handful of gummy worms he'd just crammed in his mouth.

"I've got something I'd like to give you." Jensen said softly, scratching gently at the boy's scalp.

"Hehehehe." The teenager turned to his boyfriend with a lustful look in his eyes. "Fine by me..."

When Jensen smiled the small lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled up adorably. "Get your mind outta the gutter for a minute. I mean a gift, a token if you like, if you want it..."

"You bought me something?" Jared turned bodily to face his lover, a questioning frown on his brow.

"Not quite." Jensen stood up, he disappeared from the room, returning with a small black velvet box in his hands. "Okay, so I know you're only fifteen and you'll probably get tired of me..."

"Jen, we've been over this!" Jared interrupted but the blonde held up his hand.

"Please Jay, let me finish...About six months before my parents died my mother gave me this." He indicated the box he held. "It belonged to my grandfather. She told me that one day I'd meet someone worthy of wearing it, someone I'd love so much that I couldn't imagine life without them." Jen sat back down beside a stunned Jared and pushed the box into his hand. "I want you to have it Jay."

Tears brimmed in the young boy's eyes as he rasped out a quiet "Thankyou." He opened the box slowly and ran his finger over a simple platinum band with a single tiny diamond set into it. A soft "Oh" escaped as he pulled the ring carefully from the cushion holding it.

"I know, I know you cant wear it yet but keep it safe until you can? One day I want to place it on this finger..." Jensen held the boy's left hand in his and stroked his thumb over the third finger. "...and make you mine officialy and for everyone to see."

Jared nodded, rendered speechless he threw his arms around Jensen, holding him tightly as he clutched the ring in his fist. Jen hugged him back just as hard. "I got some vacation time owing, I was thinking I could take a few weeks now...spend more time with you, maybe we could go on another picnic?"

Jared sniffled by his ear and wiped at his eyes with his empty hand. "I'd...yeah, I'd like that." He'd pulled back to look in Jensen's own damp eyes. "We're gonna make it Jen, I know we are."

"Of course we are Jared." He kissed soft young lips and lowered his voice. "We have to."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

"What do you mean you're taking two weeks off? Now?" Felicia screeched at him down the phone.

"Can you actually remember the last time I took any time off 'Licia? Cos I can't! We've got nothing too big on at the minute, certainly nothing you can't cope with and I'm still gonna be reachable and just not gonna be in the office." Jensen justified himself calmly but he was actually a little pissed at his friend, she'd taken a month at the beginning of the year and gone to Mexico for God's sake and all he was taking was two lousy weeks...

"Fine, but I hope Chris isn't hoping for time off cos Alicia will flip. They're already short staffed at the coffee shop with Rachel quitting and Osric cant work the kitchen for shit."

"Why would Chris want time off?" Jen spat out then mentally kicked himself.

"Sorry, I just thought you were going on vacation together or somethin'." Felicia snapped back. "Whatever, just stay contactable okay?"

"I will be, I told you that. You can manage babe. I'll see you in two weeks."

He hung up and called Chris, he should give him a head's up.

"Hi Jensen." Chad answered the phone. "Chris is in the shower."

"Can you have him call me when he gets out please, oh and tell him not to talk to Alaina until he's spoken to me."

"No problem, I'll tell him now...oh hang on, he's here." Chad could be heard handing the phone to his boyfriend and saying. "It's Jensen."

 

Jensen gave Chris a quick explanation of his conversation with Felicia and his friend murmered his understanding. "Don't worry Jen, if they ask me anything I'll just say you wanted to recharge your batteries a little."

"Thanks man, I just wanna spend some time with Jared yanno?"

"I know Jen. I don't get to see Chad as much as I'd like to but I guess it's what we get for dating...younger guys."

"Hey, why don't you and Chad come over again this weekend? I'll get the grill going and we can watch the game?"

"Sounds like a great idea Jensen yeah, we'll see you both then."

 

It was after seven when Jensen heard the patio door slide open. "Hey sweetheart." He called out smiling. Jared grinned and pulled off his sneakers before going through to the front room, dropping onto the sofa next to his lover and kissing him in greeting. "You have a good day?" Jensen asked.

"Nah, just doing chores and shit. I couldn't wait to come over here, missed you."

Jensen chuckled as the boy snuggled into his strong chest. "I missed you too. So, you wanna watch some t.v?" A warm hand slid up underneath Jen's t-shirt, rucking it up until soft lips were kissing his stomach, hot tongue tracing over the ridges of his abs. "Okaaay, so not t.v then..."

Jared straddled the blonde's lap and tugged up the man's t-shirt so he raised his arms for the teen to strip him of it. Leaning forward, Jared traced a pattern over Jensen's neck with his lips. "Have I told you what you do to me Jen?" His warm breath ghosted over soft skin as he thumbed at Jensen's nipples, feeling them pebble beneath his fingers. "Yanno you were my first jerk off fantasy, had my first wet dream thinking about  your fingers in my ass."

Jensen groaned and shoved his hands down the back of his boyfriend's too loose jeans, kneading the firm buttocks. "So hot Jay!"

The young brunette breathed heavily against his boyfriend's neck and pressed his palms against hard pecs while Jen pulled at the tight t-shirt Jared was wearing with one hand, leaving the other on the boy's ass. "Get this off baby boy..." he grunted. Jared slid back off Jensen's lap for a moment and shed his shirt and jeans, leaving only a tight pair of briefs. He knelt on the floor between the blonde's spread legs and smirked up, eyes sparkling from behind dark bangs. He ran his hands up the man's firm thighs, thumbs dragging along the inseam of the jeans and Jensen's hips twitched. Jared pressed his shoulders forward, opening Jen's thighs further and bent his head to mouth over the hard line of Jensen's thick cock, the heat and moisture soaking through the denim.

"Oh Jesus!" Jensen muttered, his hands scrambling to undo the button and fly. Long fingers pulled the jeans down his legs while the warm mouth now worked over Jensen's cock through the thin layer of underwear.

"Feed it to me Jensen." Jared panted and licked his lips sloppily as he met Jen's hooded green eyes. "C'mon Jen, feed me your big dick."

"Fuck Jay!" Jensen quickly pushed the elastic waist of his boxer briefs down and his hard cock slapped up against his abs. Taking hold of the base, he rubbed the already leaking head slowly around the boys open lips, sticky pre-cum clinging to the baby pink skin. Jared moaned and widened his mouth, flicking his tongue forward and catching the sensitive frenulum of Jensen's hard-on. Hissing at the sudden sensation, the older man tapped the purple head against the teen's wet lips before pushing it, very slowly, into his hot, wet mouth. Both of them groaned simultaneously, Jensen's was a deeper, more guttural noise as he sank his dick deeper and Jared's mouth opened even wider to accommodate the meaty shaft. "Hell baby, feels so good." Jensen pulled his cock back a little then carefully fed it into the boy's throat an inch at a time. The first bump against the back of his throat had Jared gagging but a small alteration to the angle of his head and the big dick was sliding further down his throat. Jen's fingers tangled into the thick hair atop the boys head as he fucked his mouth in long slow strokes, groaning and whispering praises as he did it.

 

Jensen's nuts were pulled up tight when he slid out of Jay's mouth. The teenager gasped in much need lungfulls of air as saliva and pre-cum streamed down his chin and throat. "Fuck me Jensen." His voice was raspy, his throat well used but his ass was twitching with the need to be filled.

"Let's go upstairs." Jensen started to move but Jared pushed down on the man's strong thighs, holding him down.

"No, right here Jen, wanna ride you right here."

Jensen grinned. "Fine, but we need lube baby boy."

The teen smiled slyly as he rose to his feet and dropped his briefs, kicking them to the side. "Nuh uh." He shook his head as he encouraged his lover to lift his ass so he could pull his boxers down and off too. "I already took care of it." He straddled Jensen again and took one of his wrists to push his hand between his legs, under his smooth balls and against his hole so Jensen could feel the slippery lube already there.

"Fuck baby boy!" Jen huffed loudly and sank two fingers into the already opened hole.

"Yes! More!" The youngster pleaded breathily and pushed his ass down to take the fingers deeper inside him. A third finger slid in and Jared was moaning and fucking himself onto Jensen's hand as one of his own hands jerked the blonde's cock.

When Jen took his fingers from his boyfriend's ass hole they were coated in lube which he quickly rubbed over his achingly hard cock. "Lift up Jay." He told the boy who the rose on his knees enough for Jensen to position his cock at the twitching hole, pushing in just a little and letting Jared sink down the thick shaft.

Jared's breath hitched as his boyfriend filled him up balls deep. "Fuck yeah..." He groaned and began to rock his slim hips back and forth as Jen's hands came to his waist. "Feel so good Jen."

Jensen let his head fall back and his eyes close, luxuriating in the feel of the boy as he stopped his rocking motion and began to rise up and sink down, over and over, fucking himself on the man's cock. As Jensen tightened his grip on his waist, surely leaving bruises but ones that could be easily covered, Jared's hands clutched at his lover's freckled shoulders, nails embedding in the skin as he sped up. "God Jared, yeah, ride me, fuck!" The blonde moaned loudly.

He opened his eyes and saw Jared's flushed face, his lips parted as he panted hard when he dropped his tight ass down hard, swallowing all of Jensen's wide cock inside his body and whimpering "Jen, Jen...fuck...so close!" Jared's own erection was rubbing along Jensen's stomach, the small amount of friction it gave was enough to bring the boy to the edge. Jen's hands moved down and under the teen's lean thighs so he could easily support him above his cock as he started to thrust up, slamming his dick up hard and fast as Jay cried out in ecstasy, his untouched cock pulsing out his release across Jensen's chest.

"Jared, baby, oh fucking hell!" Jensen's balls were tight and burning with the need to spend and with another couple of thrusts he was filling his boyfriend with hot, thick cum, grunting as he let Jay rest back down so he could circle his hips and draw out the last vestiges of their orgasms.

The young brunette collapsed against the older man, his cum smearing between them as he mouth lazily over Jensen's neck murmering terms of endearment.

"Love you too baby, love you so much Jay." Jensen replied, wrapping strong arms around the slender teenager and holding him close.

 

Neither of them noticed the two pairs of shocked eyes looking at them through the small gap in the drapes.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

"It won't take a minute, I promise. I just wanna apologise to Jensen for being a bitch on the phone this morning." Felicia explained to her girlfriend as she locked up the coffee shop.

"Okay, we'll stop by but I wanna get home and into a hot bath, preferably not alone." Alaina winked and slung her arm over the shorter woman's shoulder.

"I'll be real quick, honest." Felicia grinned and grabbed the older red head's ass.

 

They pulled up outside Jensen's house and were at the bottom of the footpath, outside the front door when Al grabbed Felicia's wrist as she raised her hand to knock. "Wait!" She hissed.

"What?"

"Can you hear that?"

Felicia stood quietly for a moment then  a wide grin spread across her face as she heard the unmistakable moans and pants of sex. "Oh. My. God!" She mouthed silently, then whispered; "Jen and Chris are fucking! Oh Alaina, I gotta see this!"

"Jesus 'Licia, c'mon, let's just go." The taller woman sighed.

"What? No way! Lemme just get a peek."

Alaina shook her head in despair. "You're a pervert."

"Yep, but I'm your pervert." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek and snuck up to the window. There was a gap in the drapes, maybe two inches wide and when she glanced left she could see the two naked men writhing together on the sofa. It didn't take more than a few seconds for her to realise..."Oh shit!" She exclaimed under her breath.

"What?" Alaina whispered when her girlfriend turned to her, alarmed.

"Jensen is definitely fucking someone, but it's not Chris!"

"That's not funny 'Licia." Alaina said sternly.

"I'm not kidding, come and see for yourself!" The shorter girl pointed at the window.

Looking around to make sure they weren't gonna get reported for peeping, Alaina used her height advantage to look through the drapes above Felicia. Yep, a dark haired guy was riding the fuck out of Jensen but, his hair was shorter than Chris's and he was slim, young looking. As if to confirm what they already knew they heard Jensen moan; "God Jared, yeah ride me, fuck!"

Both women stared at the scene in front of them, frozen in shock until the last of the action played out. Jensen's declaration of love was the trigger that moved them into action and they hurried back to their car in silence, Alaina sliding behind the wheel and driving away quickly.

"So, he's cheating on Chris, I can't believe it!" Felicia finally spoke.

"We don't know the whole story 'Licia. He could be cheating on this _Jared_ guy with Chris for all we know and Chris might know he's the other man, that's why they didn't want us to know they were seeing each other."

"That makes sense I guess...but Jen's my best friend! Why didn't he tell me about any of this?"

"I don't know but, well, that guy did look awfully young..." Alaina frowned as she glanced across at her lover.

Felicia shook her head. "Jensen's not stupid, he wouldn't sleep with an underage boy...Should I speak to Jen about this? Should we say something to Chris? After all, he might _not_

know. He could be falling for Jensen and he'll get hurt!"

"I have no idea how to handle this but Chris doesn't deserve to be cheated on, if that's even the case!" Alaina parked the car outside their apartment. "I'll speak to Chris when he comes to work tomorrow, just ask him how things are going with Jensen, see what he says...yeah?"

 

 

They had spent most of the day in Jensen's back garden, secluded from neighbours by high fences and tall trees, they had soaked up the sun, listened to the radio and talked about everything and nothing as they cuddled closely on a lounger. They had just stepped into the kitchen to make something to eat when Jen's cell phone rang. "Hey, what's up Chris?"

"We might have a problem Jen." Chris replied worriedly.

"Whaddya mean?" The blonde frowned.

"Alaina was asking me all these questions today man; how things were going between us, if we're exclusive...she wanted to know if I'd ever met a young guy with dark hair when I was at your place!"

"Jared..." Jensen exhaled. "But how could she know?"

"From what I heard her saying to Felicia when she came in for lunch they might have been at your place last night."

"Shit!" Jensen cursed loudly and Jay looked at him worriedly. "Don't panic Chris, even if they know something about me and Jay they don't know how young he is and you and Chad are still in the clear. Look, I gotta go but I appreciate the warning."

 

"What's going on Jen?" Jared asked quietly when the phone call ended.

"My friend Felicia and her girlfriend who Chris works for...they, they came over here last night."

"But no-one called, we would've heard the door knock. We were right in the front room..." The boy's face fell. "Oh God! Did they see me? Did they see us?"

"Alaina gave Chris a description, so they must have seen you, it could've been when you were leaving I don't know but...Al did ask Chris if he and I are exclusive so they know something."

Jared dropped into a chair and let his head fall into his hands. "Fuck fuck fuck! No, this cant be happening, everything was going so well!"

Gently resting his hands on the boy's shoulders he bent and kissed Jared's hair. "We don't know how much they know sweetheart but I think I know how to get out of this mess. How good are you at lying?"

Jared scoffed. "Good enough that I've had my family fooled since I've been seeing you, why?"

"Because sweetheart...you're gonna meet my friends."

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled like hell with this chapter folks. Wrote and re-wrote and altered and fixed and fucked up and hopefully fixed again... still not totally happy with it so I apologise in advance.

 

 

Jared was trembling. The only way he could stop his hands from shaking was to clasp them together tightly and shove them between his thighs. Jensen didn't seem to be doing much better as he paced up and down the room. "God! Why did I think this would be a good idea?" He muttered to himself.

When the door knocked they looked at each other like terrified animals. Jared rose and smoothed his hands over imagined creases in his blue button down shirt. "Do I look okay?" He asked his lover nervously.

Despite the tense situation Jensen couldn't help but run an appreciative eye over his lover. "Gorgeous, as always. You ready for this?" Jared nodded, his neatly combed hair falling onto his face. Leaving Jared he went to open the front door. "Hey Felicia, Al, thanks for coming." Jen greeted them.

"Come on dorkface! Like we'd miss the chance to meet this elusive man of yours." Felicia grinned and almost pushed Jensen out of the way in her eagerness.

"Sorry Jen...You're lucky we weren't here a couple of hours early. She's been bouncing since you called yesterday." Alaina handed Jensen a bottle of wine as he welcomed her in.

"I haven't been _that_ bad!" The younger woman protested. "Soooo, where is he?" Jensen could feel the curiosity rolling off the young woman as he led then to the living room.

Jared was standing, almost to attention, in the centre of the room and Jensen put an arm around the boy's waist. "Ladies, this is my boyfriend, Jared."

Felicia looked the tall teenager over, she may be gay but she could still appreciate a good looking male and this one was very good looking, but very young..."Wow, you got a big one here Jen." She looked up at Jared's face. "You look different with your clothes on."

Jared blushed a bright crimson. Felicia had told Jensen on the phone that they had seen the two of them through the window but Jay hadn't been prepared for her to be so blatant about it. Seeing his lover's discomfort Jensen squeezed him tight. "Well you should know it's rude to peep 'Licia." he laughed. "How about you sit down and I'll get us all some drinks?"

"Cool." Felicia nodded. "But if you don't mind I'll take an armchair, don't think I'll ever sit on that couch again Jen." She winked at Jared.

"Might not wanna sit on the chairs either then..." Jay clamped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out but Felicia and her girlfriend burst out laughing.

"I like him Jen." Alaina patted Jared's back and he smiled.

 

Jared's glass of Seven Up instead of red wine stood out like a sore thumb and the ladies glanced at each other but said nothing. Jensen took a deep breath. "So, like I told you on the phone, Jared and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks but as Jay is only eighteen we've been reluctant to tell anyone, Chris is the only person who knows and that's because he guessed and tricked me in to telling him. Jared's family don't know either."

Felicia raised her eyebrows. "Eighteen?" She said disbelievingly.

"I know I look younger." Jared nodded and Jensen rested a hand on the kid's knee.

When Alaina coughed to get her girlfriend's attention and gave her the 'just leave it' expression Felicia shrugged. "Fine, you're eighteen."

"So how did you two meet?" Alaina changed the subject.

"We're neighbours actually." Jared smiled gratefully at the older woman. "I live at home with my folks and I haven't actually come out to them yet so I don't think the fact that I'm dating a _man_ and that he's twice my age would go down too well."

 

After the initial awkwardness things seemed to go better and the ladies were full of interesting and funny stories involving Jensen which had Jared laughing loudly and Jen face palming in embarrassment.

It was a couple of hours later, just after ten, when Felicia and Alaina got up leave. "You go out to the car babe, I'll be out in a minute." The younger woman told Al who looked at her wearily but nodded and said her goodbyes. Waiting until it was just the three of them Felicia turned to Jen and said; "I hope you know what you're doing? If his parents find out there will be such a shit storm Jen..."

"I'm eighte..." Jared started.

"I'm sorry Jared but like hell are you legal."  Felicia interrupted. "You're a sweet boy and I get why my friend likes you but..."

" _Love_ him 'Licia." Jensen told her firmly as he reached out for the teenager's hand. "I love him and he loves me and yes, I know what I'm doing. We've given this a lot of thought and I really hope we can still be friends Felicia because I'm not giving Jay up, not for anything."

Felicia had known Jensen ten years, had worked with him for eight of those and she had never seen such determination in the man's eyes as now, or such devotion as when he looked at his boyfriend. "Of course I'm still your friend dorkface, I just want you to be careful is all and in, what...two or three years I'm guessing, when Jared is able to, I want to be your best man, well, woman."

"Of course you will be." Jensen let go of Jared's hand to pick his friend up in a big hug. "Thankyou."

"No problem Jen...oh and one day you gotta tell me what's goin' on with Chris cos if you aren't  wearing him out I'd like to know who is...Al keeps complaining how exhausted he is lately and he's sporting some mean looking hickeys."

Jared and Jensen glanced at each other and Felicia caught it. "Oh God...okay maybe I don't wanna know?"

"Erm, no, maybe not." Jared smiled guiltily.

 

"So that didn't go too badly..." Jensen wrapped his arm around Jay's shoulder as they dropped onto the sofa.

"No, I didn't even manage to pull off the lie and Felicia still accepted me...She really gonna be your best man?" Jared stroked his palm over Jen's chest.

"Yes, she'd never forgive me if she wasn't."

"You better tell Chris then cos I think he's hopin' for the job." Jared chuckled.

"Yanno what, I heard weddings take a lot of organising. We er..." Jensen cleared this throat nervously. "We should start thinking of how we want things to go now...be prepared."

Jared turned to look into deep green eyes that seemed to see into his soul. "You wanna get married as soon as soon as we can?" He asked, surprised by Jensen's suggestion.

"Why not? We're kinda having a long engagement now, even if you can't wear your ring." He took the opportunity to kiss Jared softly. "You do wanna marry me?"

"Of course I do!" Jared grinned widely. "I'll be the best husband Jen, I love you so much!"

"Love you more. So...matching tux's? And you need to stop growing cos I can cope with you being one inch taller but I'm not gonna be known as the short one in our relationship."

Jared laughed and threw himself into Jensen's arms for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins five years later. Jared is twenty and Jensen is forty one.

 

 

5 YEARS LATER......

 

 

As it turned out Jared didn't stop growing. Another growth spurt at eighteen saw him just short of six feet five inches, but as they stood together at the front of the room in front of all their guests, with Jared looking down at him, Jensen didn't mind if he was always thought of as the short one. His heart was full of nothing but love for Jared, the boy who had become a man. They really had made it, despite a few bumps in the road....

 

 

Just after his sixteenth birthday Jared had come out to his family. It had gone well, both parents and siblings were very supportive of the boy. But when he announced his relationship with Jensen just before he was about to start college, omitting how long it had been going on of course, all hell had broken loose. After several huge arguments Jared had gone off to UT estranged from his parents. Jen sold his house, buying one closer to the campus and it was totally worth the hour's commute everyday to spend so much more time with his fiance.

 

 

They had waited longer to get married than they had originally intended, but finally...it was happening. Jensen stood proudly beside Jared, unable to wipe the wide smile from his face as the tall man winked at him and squeezed his hand.

Jared's hair had gotten longer, curling over the collar of his tux, which fitted perfectly over much broader shoulders and bigger biceps than he'd had as a teenager. His eyes still changed colour with his moods and his dimples still brightened his smile but Jared was no longer the twink he had been, now a gorgeous man with a physique that would eventually surpass Jensen's still muscular body.

Felicia stood smiling excitedly to Jen's right, her own tux fitted to her petite frame and she kept looking around to where her wife sat in the front row and giving her a 'thumbs up'.

"I can't believe you got to be best man!" Chris grumbled quietly on the other side of her.

"Hey, you're lucky you're in the wedding party, you've been miserable for a whole fucking year now put a smile on it, you're at a wedding not a funeral." Felicia muttered back.

 

Chad stood beside Jared, fidgeting nervously and trying not to look at his ex-boyfriend. He had broken up with Chris when he moved out of state for college and this was the first time he had seen the man in two years. If possible Chris had improved with age and he looked really good..hair pulled back at the base of his neck in a neat ponytail and thighs bulging in his tux pants. Chad was feeling a little uncomfortable in his own pants at the memories that came back to him.

"You better not be getting a boner at my wedding." Jared chuckled when he noticed Chad adjusting himself. The blonde blushed furiously and turned his head to Jared's brother Jeff who was beside him. Jeff was even taller than Jared and, while Chad had grown, the Padalecki's dwarfed him.

Jared looked behind them, happy to see his mother and sister had accepted the invitation, but saddened that his father was still being stubborn and refusing to accept his relationship with Jensen. "Three out of four's not bad." Jensen whispered, knowing exactly what was on the brunette's mind. "He'll come around eventually.

Jared nodded. "Yeah."

The officiant stepped forward. "Are you ready gentlemen?"

The two of them smiled simultaneous. "We are." Jensen replied.

 

With the formalities gone through, it came to the vows. They'd each prepared just a few words to say to each other and as soon as Jensen started speaking Jared was fighting back tears.

"Jared. Your smile and laugh brighten my morning, your energy and enthusiasm keep me young, your embrace and your love keep me warm. I can barely remember my life before you and I can't bare to think of a life w..without y..you." Jensen's voice cracked, his own emotions so near to the surface as he saw Jared desperately blinking back tears from watery eyes. "I promise to be with you every step of the journey to achieve your goals and to help you in any way I can. I will do my best to be the husband you deserve and make you so much happier than any other man ever could." Jensen cleared his throat. "I love you Jared."

"Mr Padalecki, I believe you've prepared some vows too?"

Jared nodded at the officiant  but he was too overcome to speak. He gulped several times and accepted the handkerchief Chad handed him to wipe his eyes. Jensen rested a hand on his elbow. "Are you okay?" he mouthed.

Jay smiled and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I can do this." Those words were said just loud enough for Jensen to hear then he straightened up and spoke with a small hitch in his voice. "I could have never hoped to meet someone that would complete me the way you do Jensen and whatever happens in our lives we will always have each other. Through the good times, and hopefully, fewer bad times..." Jared pulled a comedic face and the guests chuckled along with Jensen. "...I will always love you and dedicate myself to your happiness." Jared concluded.

Jensen placed a palm over Jared's hand. "Not _my_ happiness, _our_ happiness." He told Jared softly.

 

 

It was just after midnight and the reception at their hotel was still going strong but Jensen was keen to have his new husband all to himself. Moving through the guests, he approached Jared who was dancing, well, flailing his arms around wildly totally out of time to the music. "You ready to head up to the bridal suite?" He put his hands on the brunette's hips.

"Is it still called a bridal suite if there are two grooms?" Jared asked, draping his arms over Jen's shoulders.

"Okaaay....Wanna come up to the 'I wanna make love to my husband suite'?" Jensen smiled and ran his hand over Jared's ass.

"Oh God yes! Should we say our goodbye's?"

"Jay, there are still like fifty people here, that could take forever....We could just sneak out?"

Jared snorted. "Sneak! Jensen, I'm like a giraffe, I stick out."

"C'mon, just hold my hand and duck down." Jensen instructed and Jared did as he was told for Jen to lead him out of the ballroom and to the elevators. The ride up comprised of lots of stroking and squeezing various body parts and by the time they tumbled out onto their floor Jared's shirt was untucked and Jen's fly was open, both of them hard and wanting.

Halfway down the hallway Jared stopped suddenly. "Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jensen grunted impatiently and grabbed a handful of his husband's firm ass. The distinctive sounds of sex were coming from the room they were stood outside. "So someone's getting laid...And if you get moving you will too."

"That's Chad's room!" Jared whispered. "I wonder who he hooked up with?"

Seconds later the question was answered as a deep, unmistakable voice was heard; "Fuck Chad! Yeah, just like that!"

 

Once inside their own room Jensen laughed. "I'm not surprised, actually I didn't think it would take this long. Chris never stopped loving Chad yanno?"

Jared slid Jensen's jacket from his shoulders. "We will totally talk about that...tomorrow." He bent his head to kiss the gorgeous blonde. "Cos' I can think of some much better uses for your mouth right now..."

"Mmmm, I bet you can." Jen pulled at the end of Jared's already unfastened tie and dropped it to the floor before unbuttoning the brunette's shirt, lips travelling over each piece of skin revealed, slowly dropping to his knees. While Jensen popped the button and slid down the zipper of Jared's pants the white shirt slid to the floor. Jared's cock was already hard and slipped easily between Jen's soft lips, tongue licking into the slit and making Jay quiver. Big hands slid into dark blonde hair, gripping tightly as Jensen's mouth sank down his shaft.

"Oh fuck Jen!" Jared gasped. His pants and boxers were being pushed down his long legs, pooling at his feet, so that Jensen had access to every part of him. Holding the base of the cock firmly, Jensen moved his hand in a twisting motion that matched the way his mouth was moving over the first few inches. Jared felt his knees buckle and tightened his hold on Jen's hair. "Fuck! We need to take this to the bed..."

Jensen slid slowly off Jared's dick at looked up at him, green eyes blown black. "Yeah, c'mon." Jensen stood and stripped out of his own clothes while Jared quickly detached himself from the tangled mass around his ankles. Jensen reached the huge king sized bed first and sat with his back to the headboard. Jared joined him, straddling his lap and leaning forward to kiss his husbands plush lips. "I love you so much Jay." Jensen whispered as his hands slid up long thighs to the hips that still drove him crazy.

"I love you too Jen." Jared's palms moved over the older man's freckled shoulders, nails scratching light grooves when he felt Jen's thick cock, hard beneath his balls. Jensen groaned and suddenly Jared felt Jensen's finger slipping between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing gently over his pereneum. "Oh my God!" Jared buried his head in Jen's neck as the finger worked over his hole, massaging the tight ring of muscle, coaxing it open. "Mmmm...there's...ohhhh....there's lube in the nightstand."

"Thank God! I thought I was gonna have to rummage through our bags." Jen chuckled and moved his hand just to grab the tube of slick. Once lubed up, one finger slid easily into Jared's loosened hole and was quickly followed by another and Jay keened as Jen stroked over his sweet spot with precision. "That feel good baby boy?"

Even though he was a fully grown man, the pet name still made Jared shiver with need and the fingers working his ass open wider began to move faster. "Uh huh, feels sooo good..." Jared told him, pushing his ass down onto the digits. "Want you inside me now!"

"Yeah? I want that too, so fucking sexy...You wanna ride me like this?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" Jared rose up on his knees, giving Jensen room to lube up his cock. As he lined it up to Jared's hole he smiled up at him.

"Are you ready Mr Ackles?"

Jared grinned back and nodded. "Yes Mr Ackles, I'm ready."

As Jensen's hard dick breached the tight pucker of Jared's ass the younger man slowly lowered himself down until he was fully seated. "Fuck, love the way you fill me up." Jared groaned. "My husband has an amazing cock."

"Your ass is still so tight baby.." Jensen gasped at the way Jared's ass constricted around him. With slow, deliberate circles of his hips Jensen drove Jared crazy. Holding the young man's own hips tightly, and not allowing him to move, Jensen began to grind his cock into Jared's passage. The pads of Jay's fingers dug into Jensen's pecs as he tried to lift himself up but he was held too firmly.

"Jen please, thought you wanted me to ride you..." Jared whined, jumping when the thick cock rubbed over his prostate. He sighed when he felt Jensen's hold loosen and soon he was working his ass up and down Jen's dick, years of practice meant he knew exactly how to bring his new husband to the edge over and over without pushing him over.

"Fuck Jay! Oh God that's so good!" One of Jared's knees was pressed into the mattress and on the other side of Jensen's thighs Jared's foot kept him balanced as he slid up and down the entire length of Jen's hard-on. "Shit Jay, I...fuck! I gotta..." Jensen gripped tightly to Jared's thighs when he began to fuck up hard fast into him, unable to take the slower pace for another minute. Jared jerked his own cock as Jensen pounded into him, burying himself balls deep as Jared moaned and gasped.

"Holy fuck! M'gonna cum Jen!" Seconds later Jensen's stomach and chest were splattered with Jay's release and it took just a few more pumps of his hips and Jensen was cumming too, deep inside Jared.

 

When they sank down the bed, Jensen wrapped Jared up his arms and held him tightly. "I know I've said this like a million times today, but I love you and I will tell you a million times every day." He kissed Jared's dark hair.

"Good! Cos its something I will never get tired of hearing." Jared smiled into his chest. "Holy hell, we're married!"

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
